


Order 74

by SweetTwilight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTwilight/pseuds/SweetTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Jedi Council discovers that love helped Anakin striking down Darth Sidious and refuse the path down the Dark Side, they seriously reconsider the rule forbidding attachments in the Jedi Code. Will Anakin and Padmé be able to love openly? Will Obi-Wan be able to let go of a lost long love and open his heart to someone else? And most importantly, will this new reform help them as a new menace falls upon the Jedi Order? Rated Mature for later chapters, lots of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear Star Wars geeks!! First time posting in here! This story already has 25 chapters at the ready, but I'll need time to post them all with the right formatting. I truly hope you will like it and please, don't be afraid to let me know what you think about it! Positive or negative feedback, I'm very open-minded. I usually respond to anyone leaving comments, but I don't know if it is possible through this website, I'll have to figure it out... 
> 
> This story is also quite long (on my work document it reaches about 450 pages in a font size 12) and still counting. I hope I'll be able to entertain you along the way :D 
> 
> By the way, the text written in Italic is either speech through a mental bond between two characters (usually put between hooks like normal dialogue) or memories. I will put emphasis in the text to help you figure it all out, I promise.
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for clicking on this story and enjoy!

"That was a close one." 

"You tell me..."

There was a long silence in the control room of the cruiser. Most of the crew had already gone to bed and the ship was now plunged in a comfortable tranquility. The only sounds you could hear were the occasional chirps from R2D2, the small talk of two stormtroopers standing at the back of the room and, if you listened very closely, you could almost hear the heartbeats of two Jedi Masters who were glad to have escaped with their lives, but who were still thrilling on the large dose of adrenaline the mission had brought them. A mission like this one could be easily classed as usual business. The two men knew that they had been through way worse than this. And as worse as the conditions may have been, they always got out of missions alive. Even though it went against some of their valors, deep within, they knew that one could never bear to leave the other one behind. Because they were always together. They’ve come a long way. From pure strangers, to Master and Padawan, becoming partners to finally seeing themselves as brothers. Together, no matter what.

A cough echoed. Concerned, Anakin Skywalker, also known as the Hero with no Fear, looked over the man standing beside him in the control room. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Also known as the Negotiator. The bearded Jedi had a serious look on his features, staring straight out at the large window as the cruiser flew at light speed. With reasons, they were almost both killed on this one. Not that they got away unharmed: they both carried minus and severe injuries which would need attendance later, mostly on Obi-Wan's side. The large wound on his chest had stopped bleeding, but Anakin could tell by the way his former master was struggling to stay still and by the sweat on his forehead that it wouldn't be long until infection took place in it. He himself had a couple of lashes in and his pained side warned him about a possible cracked rib, but nothing to be really concerned about. He had tried to convince his former Master to at least visit the ship’s medical droid, but the older man had refused, as always. He had said he wanted to leave space for the stormtroopers who were injured in combat. 

They were still travelling in hyperspace from their last battle. Even though Darth Sidious had been defeated a couple of weeks ago, the remaining separatists leaders had been launching desperate attacks against the Republic in attempt to bring it down once and for all. But with the death of Viceroy Gunray and the bombing of most of the Separatist droid facilities, the Republic was slowly setting back in place, most of the systems which had left it coming back under its protection. Everyone in the galaxy could feel the embrace of the end of the War. 

Like the prophecy had predicted, it was Anakin who had struck Sidious and brought balance to the Force. Disguised as Chancellor Palpatine, Sidious had been very close to push Anakin to the Dark Side. Since Anakin was already in an uncomfortable position, with premonitions dreams about the death of his wife, his anger with his Master and his lack of trust in the Council. The Sith Lord had felt Anakin's distress and he played with it, hopefully to convince the Chosen One to become his new apprentice. When the boy discovered his true identity, Sidious had hoped that the argument of Padmé's predicted death would work on him, twisting his soul away from the light. It almost did... 

Anakin had turned the Sith over to the Jedi Council, but he had felt very guilty. Turning someone to justice, especially when that person was an ally and a friend for so many years, was no easy task. When Master Windu had gave him strict orders to stay at the Temple, doubts about his recent actions began to crumble his mind and press on his chest. He had felt panic rising dangerously high. What if Sidious really could save his wife from death? What if in the end, his nightmares were right? What if Padmé was really to die in childbirth? The only thought of losing Padmé was unbearable to him, he simply couldn't live without her. He couldn't explain it, she was his light, his life, his everything. When he thought about her, he felt himself becoming more powerful than ever. His anger faded away in battle and everything seemed so much easier...

So knowing that Master Windu was going to the Senate to catch the Sith Lord made him panic to the point he couldn’t stay still. He couldn't stand there knowing his only chance to save Padmé would be taken away from him. He had to go. 

When he had arrived at Palpatine's office, several of his former Jedi colleagues were on the floor, dead. He had felt that Master Fisto wasn’t one with the Force yet, but if he wasn’t given medical attention soon, he would be. The Sith Lord, still in his Chancellor robes, was lying in a corner of the large window behind his desk, launching Force lightnings at Master Windu who was doing his best to block them with his purple blade. 

When the Sith Lord had seen him in the doorway, he had automatically reached for him. "I told you Anakin! I was right! The Jedi are taking over!" He had cried, looking like he was weakening by the minute under the backfire of his own Force lightnings. 

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace Windu had shouted, looking like he would give up any second.

The both of them had seemed desperate for Anakin’s help. The young Jedi Knight was looking at the scene, pondering his options. He had tried to say something, but his voice had been caught his his throat. 

In a desperate attempt to lure him under his trap, the Dark Lord had tried to bring Anakin’s guilt to its full power. "He’s a traitor!!" He had shouted, pointing to the tall Jedi Master. "Don’t let him kill me!” He added, sounding more desperate than ever.

But Mace had not gave up the battle just yet. He had looked at Anakin with a fierce determination. "He is the traitor!” He had cried out, biting his lips out of effort. 

It was then that Anakin realized that he had to choose his destiny. The battle in front of his eyes had reached a dead end. He had to take action. He knew he couldn't let the Chancellor die, or Padmé would die too. His choice had been made. Anakin ignited his lightsaber with the very intention of stopping Master Windu. Even though the Jedi Code said not to kill unarmed prisoners, he knew the Sith Lord would be too dangerous to be kept alive. He knew Master Windu would end the Sith Lord’s life as soon as he had the chance. 

As he slowly raised his lightsaber in the air, he felt the Dark Side embracing his mind, his body, his soul. He felt his fear and his anger take over every other emotions. He was just about to cut Master Windu's hand when... 

" _Anakin! Don't do this!_ " 

The voice of his former Master through their bond had abruptly stopped his action. Then his mind had been suddenly flowing with memories: Qui-Gon Jinn receiving the death blow from Darth Maul, followed by Obi-Wan alone in their apartment mourning his master. Next was Count Dooku striking him with Force Lightning and then hurting Obi-Wan. Count Dooku slicing his right arm in battle. Obi-Wan trapped under the bridge, unconscious, after Count Dooku had Force pushed it on him the night they rescued Palpatine. Killing and hurting without mercy. All the pain, the suffering... 

Anakin was overwhelmed by those images sent by Obi-Wan through their bond. How his Master had known about this battle? He couldn't say. His mental bond with Obi-Wan had been getting stronger every day, and it was almost like they were always standing beside one another. If it weren't for the shields the two had learned to build as years passed, one would always be in the other's mind. And wherever Obi-Wan had been in the galaxy at that moment, he had felt Anakin's step towards the Dark Side. 

Anakin knew he would fall into the Dark Side if he saved the Sith Lord. He somehow knew Sidious had the intention of making him his apprentice and he would eventually become a Sith Lord himself. Or in other words, he would become the awful creature Obi-Wan just showed him in his mind. The creature that imposed anger, hate suffering and killed without mercy. 

Padmé would never approve of this. She believed in Democracy, in peace, in liberty. Would he become a Sith, she would hate him. He would be the very thing, the very principle she fought against all her life. That's when Anakin had realized that becoming a Sith, even with the intention of saving her life in the end, wasn't the right path. He would lose her anyway. 

No. He wouldn't lose her. Coruscant had the galaxy's best doctors and medical droids. He would be by her side when the child would be ready. He would do anything to protect her. But he would not become a Sith to do so. For Padmé's sake. 

Thinking about nothing but her, he felt the Force empower him. The blow that had been supposed to hit Master Windu went sideways and separated Palpatine's head from his body. 

And the Sith were no more. 

He had earned Mace Windu's trust. The council had granted him the title of Master. Without the Sith's lead, the Republic was free to regain control. Padmé had been elected Chancellor. Obi-Wan didn't questioned Anakin's little voyage to the Dark Side. He was proud enough of his former Padawan just because he was able to refuse that path, as seductive as it seemed.

And now there they were. Fighting off the remaining Separatists leaders. 

They were coming back from the planet Geonosis, where Separatist Leader Cat Miin had been hiding. Miin’s capture had made the mission a complete success and the Jedi duo was now bringing her to Coruscant so she would be met by the Senators to negotiate her status as prisoner of war. Only if she refused to participate would she be put behind bars. With Padmé as Chancellor, it was vital that negotiations were made before considering the jail sentence. The young woman always believed in compassion and thus always made sure the prisoners were given a second chance. At first, Anakin hadn’t been very fond of the idea: for him, if a person was found to be guilty, they should accept their sentence. But after she reminded him how many times second chances saved their butts during the Clone Wars, he had shut his mouth. He had to admit it was a valuable point. 

Back on the cruiser, after Anakin personally made sure that their prisoner was securely behind bars in the ship and out of possible trouble, he had set their course to the capital planet. Now all they needed to do was wait the several hours of travelling in hyperspace before they arrived at destination. Everything was fine except for Obi-Wan’s acute pain coming from his chest wound. Just looking at the Jedi Master was enough to conclude that he wasn’t okay. He was taking long, shallow breath while keeping perfectly still and staring right in front of him. Probably in order to control the pain he was in. 

Anakin shook his head in disbelief and decided to take a stand. He often had to so do with Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master was diplomatic in many ways, but became a huge baby when it came to medical attention. "Come on Master, let’s take care of those wounds of yours…" Anakin declared while putting a reassuring hand on the older Jedi’s shoulder. He may not be able to bring Obi-Wan to the medical droid, but he knew his Master was more comfortable if he treated the wound himself. 

Obi-Wan let out a long sigh at his former Padawan’s persistence. "Anakin, I’m fine…" he lied, trying to support himself on one of the control panels of the cruiser. The pain on his chest was close to unbearable, but the Negotiator would never admit that. He just hoped that by supporting himself a little he would avoid passing out on the floor… 

Anakin’s concern grew even stronger when Obi-Wan suddenly reached on the side to grab the edge of a control panel. The man’s face was draining dead white. With swift reflexes, Anakin reached for the older man. "Whoa, easy Master…" 

Anakin put an arm around Obi-Wan’s waist, and slowly lead him to one of the ship’s chambers. Helping the older Jedi to lie gently on the bed, he grabbed the first aid kit he kept under it. They always kept an extra kit in case the Medical droid became overwhelmed. Opening the box, Anakin took a good look on the blood covered gash on his Master’s chest and shook his head again. He would need a lot of bacta patches for this one. When he reached through their shared bond, he could feel the acute pain his Master was going through. It made every single breath difficult for the man.

When all was set, Anakin slowly grabbed Obi-Wan’s Jedi robes and, after being granted permission from said Jedi, removed the top layers. They were soaked in blood, and would probably need to be replaced. Anakin couldn’t help but flinch as more and more of his Master’s skin was revealed to the light: Obi-Wan’s chest was covered in cuts and purple bruises. One bruise was particularly big, covering most of his upper left chest. Anakin gently passed his finger on the hot, purple skin, but took his fingers away when his Master hissed in pain. 

"Careful, Anakin..." He choked, his hands fisting the bedsheets in pain. 

Anakin offered his Master an apologetic smile and went to grab the necessary in the box. "Sorry, Master." He whispered, keeping the atmosphere calm and light. They both needed it after all the battle chaos. 

Taking his attention back to the large gash, Anakin couldn’t help but gasp lightly: the wound was worse than he thought. He could see some obvious signs of infection and Anakin could tell by touching Obi-Wan's chest that he had a fever. The least he could do right now was try to soothe the pain before touching anything. He reached in the bag and pulled out a very familiar syringe. Obi-Wan backed off slightly at its sight, letting out a gasp of pain in the process, his muscles screaming out in protest at the sudden move.

"Wh-what is that?" He asked, biting his bottom lip at the pain his moves brought.

Looking at the syringe still in his hand, Anakin smiled softly remembering the case. Obi-Wan had once told him he had been tortured on a mission when he was still a Padawan. The time Master Qui-Gon Jinn took to find him was enough for Obi-Wan to develop a fear of needles. He had learned to control it over the years but still had a slight problem with them at their sight. Anakin put on a reassuring face, understanding his Master's struggle but needing to soothe his pain nonetheless. 

"Painkillers. Don't worry, it'll be quick." He answered on a promising tone, showing his former Master that there was no need to be afraid. 

He aligned the syringe in the right spot on his Master's arm. Obi-Wan looked away and his body got tense. He still couldn’t bare to see the needle pierce his skin. 

"Deep breath. One, two, three, there you go!" Anakin said as he shot the liquid on his arm, slowly rubbing the spot so the painkiller would spread away quickly. 

Obi-wan jumped slightly when the needle made contact with his skin, but let out a long grunt of relief when the painkiller fastly took effect. Every muscle in his body finally relaxed and he felt himself becoming heavier on the mattress. His forehead was covered with sweat: his fever was making him feel like an alive furnace. Anakin went out of the room and came back with a cold damp cloth. Sitting beside his Master, he rubbed the cold tissue on Obi-Wan's face and neck. The older Jedi closed his eyes and sighed under the welcoming sensation, turning his head to the side so Anakin could reach it better. 

"It's nice when you let me take care of you, Master." Anakin whispered, taking the cloth away from Obi-Wan’s face so he could start taking care of his wounds. 

Obi-Wan barely opened his eyes, the painkillers were slowly sedating him and made him feel lightheaded. "Hmm, stop calling me that, Anakin..." He croaked, his voice weak from the induced slumber coming from the painkiller. 

" _You know I can't help it, Master!_ " Anakin whispered through their bond, saving Obi-Wan the efforts of producing words.

" _Very well, my very young apprentice!_ " The older Jedi replied, his voice through the bond alive with his usual teasing sarcasm. 

Anakin laughed at the comment. Oh did he hated it when his Master called him like that when he was still a Padawan. At first, he always became angry when Obi-Wan called him like that. When he was a Padawan, Anakin had always hated to be put back in his place. But as he grew older and picked up in maturity, the nickname became some sort of a joke between them. Even in his sedated state, Obi-Wan had a small smile on his face. 

"Ok Master, I'm going to put some bandages on your chest. I’m sorry, it might hurt a bit." He cautioned, grabbing disinfectant patches out of their package. 

With swift and gentle moves, careful of Obi-Wan’s reactions, Anakin disinfected the area, removing any remaining blood and sand from the wound. Just like he thought, the gash was swollen and already infected. The sight made Anakin growl in annoyance. 

"Force, Obi-Wan, you should've let me take care of you from the beginning! It wouldn't be so much infected and you would've been on your feet by now..." Anakin stated, his voice angry but his hands still careful not to hurt his Master too much. 

"Probably... but we had a mission... to complete..." Obi-Wan replied in a sleepy voice, not bothering to open his eyes. He trusted his former Padawan with his life. 

Anakin decided that arguing with his Master right now was a lost cause. The pain he was going through was more than enough 'punishment' for him and his selflessness. Obi-Wan had been injured when his ship crashed right in the beginning of battle. A piece of metal went out of place, tearing in Obi-Wan's chest in its path, and even if the wound was bleeding considerably when Anakin joined in on the crash site, Obi-Wan had insisted they went on with the fight. Anakin let out a sigh. Why did his Master always had to be the perfect Jedi... 

After the wound was thoroughly cleaned, he threw out the soiled disinfecting patches in the nearby trash compartment. Afterwards, he put on several bacta patches on the wound and fixed them tightly on his chest. The bacta fluid would calm the infection and help the skin heal properly. Now, his Master would have to stay in bed and move the less possible, but since those type of painkillers were known to completely sedate their patient, Anakin wasn't very concerned about keeping the man still. Obi-Wan's breathing was slow and steady compared to the harsh and tense one he had earlier. When Anakin looked up to his Master’s face, the drugs had already knocked him out. Good thing, Anakin thought, Obi-Wan would need at least several hours of rest. It would have been a challenge to get him to do it if he was awake. Fortunately, the drug took care of it. 

After carefully lifting himself from the mattress, Anakin put his Master's robes aside and put a small cover on him. They have been through worse before and he knew his Master would be okay in a couple of days. As he left the room closing the lights and the door behind him, he gave his troopers strict orders not to disturb his former Master and walked back to the control panel. If everything went as planned, they would be back in Coruscant in no time. 

"I'm coming home, Padmé..." Anakin whispered to himself, thinking about his secret wife who was probably waiting for him right now. 

Several hours later, the ship got out of hyperspace, the capital planet right in front of it. As the ship wall shook slightly from the sudden drop of speed, Obi-Wan woke up from a feverish, agitated sleep in a warm bed. Confused, he looked around himself. That’s when he realized that his chest was bare and the large wound on it was bandaged. Oh, right. Anakin had taken care of it last night. Speaking of him, where was he? Concentrating, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and reached through the Force for the man at the other end of the bond.

" _Anakin?_ " He called through their bond, feeling his former Padawan was rather close to him.

He was right: it took only several seconds for Anakin to show at the door. 

"Oh good, Master! You're awake. We'll be landing in the minute, so let me help you get dressed..." Anakin offered as he entered the room with a sympathetic smile on his face.

Obi-Wan grunted as he lifted himself to a sitting position on the mattress and shook his head. "Anakin, I'm quite capable of dressing myself alone, thank you very much.” He simply declared, his words not very credible as his face twitched in discomfort at almost every movement. Anakin sighed, shook his head and let the older Jedi get along by himself, but stayed close in case things got bad. 

Obi-Wan lift himself off the bed and got on his feet, holding his breath when a sharp pain hit his chest. The painkillers obviously weren't effective anymore, but Obi-Wan knew he could act like they still were. He noticed a pile of beige fabrics on the small table near the bed: Anakin had been kind enough to change his Jedi robes. He tried to keep himself straight as he took them, but he was struggling to stretch enough to put the tunic on. In no time, Anakin was at his side, holding the robe open so he could just slide in. Even though Obi-Wan's pride was hurt a little, he did appreciated his former Padawan's help. 

"Anakin?" 

"Yeah?"

"... Thank you." The words were sincere. 

Anakin smiled. "Anything for my brother." 

Obi-Wan’s heart skipped a beat. Brother. Each time Anakin called him like that, it always brought a weird yet pleasant feeling in his chest. Whether it was in the chaos of battle or even while looking at the younger man snore loudly after falling asleep on a movie back at the Temple, Obi-Wan always felt kind of stronger in Anakin’s presence. He could not deny that he was very attached to his former Padawan and the thought of not having him by his side was unbearable to him. He simply didn’t think he could handle Anakin being gone. Sometimes, he could even swear the Force was blessing their relationship, even though their closeness was hands and feet against several rules of the Jedi Code. A relationship like the one they shared was considered dangerous among Jedi. So why in the blazes did it felt so right?

At first, Obi-Wan had been reticent towards Anakin’s rather frequent affection marks. It went all the way back when the younger Jedi was still a 9 years old boy. When he missed his mother and came knocking at his bedroom door to ask for a hug. Obi-Wan had tried to keep him away, to teach him how attachments were dangerous for a Jedi, how it could lead them to the Dark Side. But Anakin’s pleading eyes had always got him to sigh, kneel in front of the little boy and drag him in his arms. 

There was that one night, also. He had made a nightmare, seeing Qui-Gon being killed again and again right in front of his eyes. He had woken up feeling completely responsible, his throat sore from the shout he knew he had let out. Panting, he had prepared himself to meditate, to release his feelings through the Force like he had been trained to since he was a youngling. To no avail. The feelings were simply too raw. 

And of course, Anakin had to come knock at the door. Obi-Wan remembered clearly how annoyed he had been when the little boy came in his room, without his permission, per say. Not only that, he had jumped on the bed like he was owning it! He still remembered how he had stared at little Anakin in complete disbelief, well prepared to give him the scolding of the year. But he didn’t have the time to, because little Anakin had told him that he heard him shout in his sleep and thus he needed a hug. 

Obi-Wan had been a little bit taken aback by little Anakin’s words. After a moment, he had bit back that he most certainly didn’t need a hug. But when the little boy has wrapped his arms around his shoulders anyway, the tension in his body had almost eased immediately. Sighing in defeat, Obi-Wan had hugged the little boy back. 

As Anakin grew up, the two Jedi became closer and closer, to the point where Obi-Wan had started to get worried the Council would notice something was out of place. But if the Council didn’t notice, they certainly encouraged the two to stay together, even after Anakin was knighted and no longer under Obi-Wan’s protection. They were the most powerful duo in the Order: why separate them? General Grievous, once the leader of the powerful droid army fighting for the Separatists, used to say: Where there is Kenobi, you’ll always find Skywalker not far behind. 

So when Anakin called him brother, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile. The younger man had became his brother, indeed. Sometimes, Obi-Wan wondered if the Code really was right to banish any kind of attachment for a Jedi. If the Council knew how different he felt around his former Padawan, maybe-

When he realized where his train of thoughts was bringing him, Obi-Wan shook his head slightly. That was absolutely impossible. The Council had always been harsh on that specific rule and any Jedi who was found to be too emotionally attached to someone was expelled without questions. Obi-Wan sincerely hoped it would never happen to him or Anakin… 

Several minutes later, the cruiser landed on a platform at the Senate. As Anakin and Obi-Wan were descending from the large ship, the clonetroopers escorted Miin into the large building so she could be locked up until the negotiations would take place. As soon as the doors closed behind the escorting squad the two Jedi Masters walked to meet Chancellor Amidala, who was walking as fast as her large pregnant body allowed her to. 

"Master Skywalker, Master Kenobi, it's good to see you alive and well." Padmé said as the the younger Master bowed to her in respect. Looking over at Anakin, she tried her best to hide the excitement of seeing her secret husband again. They haven’t seen each other in a long time and she was happy to see no major injuries on him. she hated it when Anakin came back home covered in blood and bruises, but it was part of the deal to be secretly married to a Jedi. 

"It's good to see you too, Chancellor." Anakin said in good diplomacy. He knew formalities were absolutely necessary to keep their cover. Obi-Wan had had enough doubts about their relationship when he was still a Padawan that he'd learn to shut his mouth in front of his Master. He loved the woman to death, but being kicked out of the Jedi Order was not something he was very looking forward to. 

Obi-Wan simply bowed his head to the Chancellor, knowing that making an attempt to talk would put the attention on the fact that he was wounded and he didn't really needed that kind of attention right now. If he could hide it well enough, he shouldn't have to go to the healing ward where some healer and medical droids would put him to rest for a couple of days. Rubbish. He could take care of himself. 

Chancellor Amidala looked back at the door where the group of troopers escorting Miin disappeared earlier and seemed relieved when she returned her glance to the two Jedi standing in front of her. "One less separatist leader to deal with." She sighed. "I'm so glad democracy could override any ideas of dictatorship. For our galaxy to be safe and prosper, every single system should have a voice. Dictatorship would be a disaster. Once all the separatist leaders are arrested, we can at last have peace in the galaxy." She declared, smiling at Anakin. 

"Now that the Sith Lord is vanquished, I'm sure peace will last for another thousand years, Chancellor." Anakin said on a confident tone, discreetly winking at his secret wife. He glanced at her swollen belly: it wouldn't be long before she give birth. Anakin would make sure she would be taken care of by the best doctors of the capital. He would not lose her. Even if his nightmares had stopped since Sidious has been destroyed, he wouldn't take any chances. She would not die in childbirth, not on his watch. Force, he loved her... 

"And that, all thanks to you, Master Jedi" Padmé responded with a smile. She couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Lately, she caught herself wondering if he would have Anakin’s eyes or hers. If he would have her calm and serene attitude, or be all over the place like his father. Either way, he would come to the world in an era of peace. She couldn't be happier. 

Obi-Wan glanced at the Chancellor as she talked to his former Padawan. She was a very courageous woman to stay in office while being pregnant like this. He did find it weird that she had always been elusive as to who the father was. Even though it was none of his business, he and Padmé had been very good friends ever since he helped her in the crisis of her home planet, Naboo. He really hoped nothing bad happened to her. 

Meeting his eyes, Padmé gave him a curious look. He straightened his shoulder as she started to walk towards him and bit back a groan of pain before anyone could hear it. When Padmé raised an eyebrow in front of him, he felt a dreaded feeling crawl on his back. It was like she could see through every single shield he put on to hide his wounds. "For someone as diplomatic as you are, I find the Negotiator to be awfully quiet. Master Kenobi, is everything alright?" She asked softly, putting a gentle hand on one of his shoulders. 

Kriff. Deep breath Kenobi. 

"Yes, thank you milady. Now if you'll excuse us, we have a report to prepare for the Council. Anakin?" Obi-Wan declared on the most even tone he could produce, gesturing for his partner to follow him back on the ship. 

On this word, the two Jedi bowed to the Chancellor, Obi-Wan holding his breath doing so. His bandages were wet against his skin, the wound had started to bleed again. When he realized it, he cursed under his breath. After Anakin mouthed a "see you after dinner" to his wife, he followed his former Master on the way back to the ship. 

Only when the docking bay closed behind them, Obi-Wan let out the breath he was holding, but immediately recomposed himself as Anakin settled close to him. If the younger man ever discovered that his wound was bleeding again, he would end up at the healing ward. He knew Anakin: the younger man would literally drag him there by the feet if he needed to. Obi-Wan couldn’t let that happen. He refused to be put on forced leave for several days. 

When Anakin sat on a chair beside his Master, he closed his eyes and sighed. That had been short. He had wished to see his secret wife for a little longer, but the presence of his Master made it impossible. If Obi-Wan ever discovered their relationship, he would bring him in front of the Council and he would be expelled. Obi-Wan had always been very strict with the Jedi Code rules, and he had a feeling the one on attachments was no exception.

Attachments. Anakin never quite understood that kriffing rule banishing them in the Code. As long as he could remember, attachments had always helped him to get through anything. He had always felt so more powerful in the presence of his beloved Master or his loved wife. It even helped him to refuse the path down the Dark Side. How stupid enough was the Jedi Council not to realize that? 

Several times, he had wanted to turn to someone he trusted to talk about it, to tell how much his attachments to both his former Master and his wife made him more powerful in so many different levels in the Force. But the risks were too high. He could not afford to be expelled, at least not right now… 

Speaking of the Force, he felt a long shout of pain ringing through the bond as his Master’s shield shook slightly. He raised a hand on his own chest as he could almost feel the pain himself. Obi-Wan must be in pretty rough pain for him to feel it like that, and he was sitting beside him, not saying a word! His former Master was incorrigible. 

" _You should go to the healing ward Master when we arrive at the Temple. Your pain is so intense I can feel it myself. Maybe there's more damage that we could actually see, I'm worried._ ” Anakin said through their bond.

Beside him, Obi-Wan shifted on his seat, clearly annoyed that Anakin brought the subject on the table again. " _Please Anakin, you know how much I despise that place... Give it time and I promise I'll be alright._ " Obi-Wan whispered back, thickening his shields so Anakin wouldn't actually feel his pain. 

Anakin bit his lips. There really was no way to convince his Master to take care of himself. " _All right. But only if you promise me to rest properly. As soon as we’re home, I'll change your bandages, give you another painkiller and you let me report to the Council. If I see you up, only once, I swear your little ass is gonna land at the healer's!_ " Anakin warned, thinking about how he would have to drag Obi-Wan to get him there. His Master had many abilities, but staying helpless in the healing ward to take care of himself wasn't one.

Obi-Wan almost chuckled, but he truly felt the threat in Anakin’s words. " _I promise, Anakin..._ " 

The ship lead them to the Jedi Temple, where they made their way to their shared quarters. When they arrived in front of the door, Anakin Force opened it with a wave of his hand. The two of them went to the bathroom where they kept the medical kit. As Anakin gathered everything he needed to take care of his stubborn Master, Obi-Wan begun to unfasten his Jedi robes. Anakin stopped him gently. 

"I think it would be better to do this when you're lying down. Those painkillers will knock you out and I don't plan on dragging you into bed, if you know what I mean..." The younger man joked, winking at Obi-Wan has he walked to the older Jedi’s bedroom, the medical kit in his hand. 

Obi-Wan smiled, turning to follow Anakin. "I think that for all the times I did dragged you to bed after you passed out in the living room hopelessly drunk, you owe me one. And countless others for not reporting you to the Council." He warned, smiling as memories of Anakin piss drunk proclaiming to the kitchen appliances how he loooooved his Master came back to his mind. 

Anakin laughed heartily. He would give his life a thousand times for this man. His mother may be dead today, but at least he had a brother he could always count on. No matter what. 

Anakin helped Obi-Wan out of his robes and into his bed. Sitting on the edge, Anakin gently removed the bandages he put on the night before. The wound did started to bleed again, but not as much as he expected. Grabbing some gauzes, he cleaned off the area, making Obi-Wan flinch under the pain. 

"Oh, sorry Master..." 

He made sure Obi-Wan had another shot of painkillers before he went on. When he felt his Master relax, he went back to business. He was relieved to find that the gash did not get worse. Maybe Obi-Wan would be okay after all. When his Master was properly bandaged and completely knocked out from the drug, Anakin went to report to the Council.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I'll try to post them all by the end of next week.
> 
> I also realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter. The Star Wars Universe and its characters belong to Disney and LucasFilm. Only my own characters and the storyline are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Following their mission on Geonosis, Anakin and Obi-Wan were given a little time off. Luckily for the older Jedi, that period of rest allowed him to take that time to care for his wound. The gash was healing slowly, but with the help of his former Padawan, it would soon be only a bad memory. As for Anakin, he was excited. Last night he sneaked out of their quarters when Obi-Wan was heavily sleeping to meet with Bant, his friend and healer. He explained to her that he had nightmares about the Chancellor's childbirth and that "for the sake of the Galaxy" it would be best if she could be transferred to the capital's medical centre for the last week of her pregnancy. Agreeing with him, Bant had promised to make arrangement so Chancellor Amidala would be under healer's care when the time was right. Satisfied, Anakin had arranged a secret meeting with his wife so he would announce the news. He only hoped that she would take it well. Padmé had always been a strong lady who never really cared for additional protection. 

Anakin was pacing nervously in his room, walking back and forward in the small chamber not really knowing what to do with his body. He knew Obi-Wan would buy whatever excuse he would give him to go out, but Anakin could not wait any second longer to meet with Padmé again. Sure, he met her two days ago after the mission, but at that time, he was facing Chancellor Amidala, not his beloved Padmé. Those masks they were wearing in public, the strong Chancellor and the fearless Jedi Master, were really starting to weigh on Anakin’s soul. 

After several minutes of nervous pacing, Anakin decided it was time for him to get some fresh air. Taking a breath, he got up and went to the main door of their quarters, passing in front of his Master on the way. Before opening the door, Anakin checked his shields one last time to make sure the older Jedi couldn’t perceive how much nervous he was right now and turned back to face the living room. "Obi-Wan?" He called, facing the man.

The older Jedi was in the main room sipping his tea while reading a datapad. Typical Obi-Wan behaviour for calm evenings. When he heard the call he lifted his head to meet the gaze of his brother. "What is it, Anakin?" He asked, putting his tea cup aside. 

"I'm going for my evening walk." Anakin lied, his shields up at maximum. 

"All right," Obi-Wan said, plunging back in his lectures. "Enjoy the ‘fresh air’, if we can even call it like that on Coruscant…" He added with his traditional sarcastic twang. 

On those words, Anakin Forced open the door and got out. As soon as he was far enough in the Temple’s corridors, he let himself breathe again. If Obi-Wan ever discovered where he actually went on his walks, he’d be completely screwed. He did made his evening walk a tradition of his, but it was always his decoy to meet Padmé. When people questioned about it, he simply responded it was his way of meditating. Almost everyone in the Temple knew how Anakin was the kind of man that always liked to have his mind and hands busy. Knowing that the younger Jedi couldn't stand still 5 minutes during actual meditation, Obi-Wan never questioned this behaviour. He even encouraged it. 

His feet lead him to the Temple's hangar. Artoo beeped happily at his sight when Anakin jumped his in starfighter. "Come on Artoo, let's go see Padmé." Anakin said as he started the engines, his heart beating at the anticipation of seeing his wife again. The fighter took off and passed by the multi levelled routes of the Capital planet to join the one that lead to the Senate. 

Tonight was a rather calm night in the main city of Coruscant. Anakin was surprised how the traffic was low compared to the normal frustrating bump-to-bump one. Still concentrated on the road, Anakin allowed his mind to drift off a little. He did feel bad for lying to Obi-Wan about his relationship with Padmé. Thinking about it, Obi-Wan had been one of the most important person in his life, maybe even the most important. Sure, at one point Anakin had hated him for supposedly holding him back, but now he was more mature and understood his Master’s stand when it came to putting him at his place. He knew his Master acted for his own good. Who knows what kind of monster he could have become if he had listened to that anger boiling inside him at the time? 

As the gigantic Senate building appeared in front of his eyes, Anakin smiled. He was to meet Padmé in a local not to far from her office where they always had privacy. Now that she was Chancellor, it was difficult for Anakin to meet her directly in her apartment since they were now heavily guarded, not only by bodyguards but by mass medias too. If they saw him enter her quarters without any apparent reasons, rumours would be whispered and the truth would eventually come out. 

After gently landing his starfighter on a near landing platform, Anakin ordered R2D2 to stay with the ship like he always did. The air was comfortable, but the wind was strong, pushing Anakin to hide under the hood of his cloak. He didn’t want to meet Padmé with his long hair all messed up all over the place. When he stepped inside the gigantic building, it was close to empty. Most of the senators had already left for the comfort of their homes. Even though he was inside, he kept on his hood hoping not to be recognized and wandered to the empty halls to the rendez-vous point. He was not looking forward to answer any curious question any senator may have on his questionable presence in the Senate. 

The local was a small salon destined to be the Senators' retire room. There was a kitchen, a large table and some furniture placed in to make a small living room. Since the room was placed in the centre area of the Senate, it had no windows. Three small crystal chandeliers were lighting the room, giving it a soft, relaxing glow. It was no surprise that with the living standards of most Senators, it was luxurious for absolutely no reasons. Also, given the fact that most of them went to restaurants for their breaks, barely no one used it, especially at this time of the day. It was the perfect spot to meet Padmé secretly. 

Anakin stepped into the room and slowly closed the door behind him. His heart was pounding with anticipation and every single cells of his body urged him to run for his beloved wife. He scanned the room looking for her: She was sitting on one of the big blue couches, looking at him with a huge smile on her gentle features. Anakin sighed and grinned. She was absolutely beautiful. She had traded her traditional Chancellor robes for a faded pink flowy dress with long sleeves that started slightly down her shoulders and her hair was down, the soft brown curls falling loosely on her shoulders. Her pregnant belly was perfectly visible through the dress, and Anakin couldn't help thinking how pregnancy suited her so well. When he started to walk towards the couch, she met him halfway into the room into a warm embrace. While Anakin took her in his arms, he could sense through the Force that something was bothering his wife. He felt his heart drop slightly. When they pulled back from a long kiss, she indeed had a little worried look on her soft features. Anakin lost his smile instantly.

"What is it, honey?" He whispered to her, cupping her face with his hand in a tender caress. 

Padmé sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into his hand. She knew there was no point in hiding something from her husband. "It's nothing serious, really. It's just that the baby will be here very soon. The press and the holonet will get crazy about it and the subject of the father will come out at some point. For now we can always come up with some stories to explain it all, but the child will probably grow Force sensitive..." Padmé turned her back to her husband, her words barely a whisper now. "If he or she grows out to look like you, because it will no matter what..." She took a long breath before declaring "The Jedi Order will eventually find out you were the father from the beginning and... You'll be expelled..." 

Anakin looking down to the floor and closed his eyes. They knew from the beginning that a married life would be very hard for the two of them. When he had placed the ring on her left finger, Anakin had promised himself he would do everything in his power to keep his wife happy. And now that there was a child involved in the equation, he promised himself that he would do anything to protect his family and keep them happy. 

And that, even if he had to walk away from the Order to do so. 

"Then so be it" He simply declared, surprised at how easy it actually was to take the decision.

Padmé turned back, her eyes wide with surprise. She could almost not believe what she just heard. "What?!" 

"Then so be it" Repeated Anakin, completely confident in his decision. "If the Order discovers I'm the father, I shall be expelled. In fact, I won't let them expel me, I'll just quit the Order myself." Anakin declared casually like he was talking about the weather. 

Padmé now had a slight panic look on her face. What her husband was declaring was a huge change in his life and she wasn’t sure she could allow herself to believe in those words. The Jedi Order had always been the world to Anakin. "But Ani, this is your dream, what you've always wanted! And you're going to give it up just... Just like that?!" She asked, still having a hard time believing what Anakin was saying. 

Anakin chuckled. "Oh my sweet Padmé... I may have dreamed of being a Jedi all my life, but deep within me I always knew I wanted to be a father. Being a Jedi and living under the Code, I always assumed I would at least be a good father figure to my future Padawans." He approached his wife and brought her in his arms, placing his flesh hand on her rounded belly. "But now I have a chance I never thought I would have: to have a baby of my own. Padmé, I'm a Jedi Master, I'm on the Council and I have participated in stopping a galaxy wide war. What more can I ask for? My dreams have been fulfilled. So please don't worry about that..." He explained with a smile on his face. 

Padmé smiled softly, placing her head on her husband's shoulder. The thought of being able to love Anakin openly, to stop hiding in the shadows was music to her hears. "Ani, I know I've said it many times before but, my gosh you've grown. You became so much more mature in the last year and I don't think I could love you more than I do right now..." She said, placing a soft kiss on her husband’s neck.

Anakin sighed and repressed a shiver when he felt his wife’s lips against his skin. He had missed her so much lately. "The war is over honey, all we can do now is try to enjoy everyday we have together." He brought her lips to his in a long, passionate kiss. When they parted, a little out of breath, Anakin took her hands and lead her to the couch. 

"Speaking of the baby" Anakin declared, "I've got some news for you…" 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was sitting comfortably on the living room couch back at the Temple. After sipping the last drop of his tea, he let his head fall down on the back and allowed his body to relax a little. He may only be in his early forties, but being constantly on the battlefront for several years and having Anakin to follow was beginning to have the best of him. Not that he minded, he loved Anakin to no end, he would do anything for his brother and the adrenaline of battle was satisfying enough. He was just a little tired. A shower wouldn't hurt his sore muscles, so he got up and went to the 'freshers. 

Their shared fresher was not the biggest accommodation for two men. Like the rest of their quarters, it was small and the decoration was kept to a minimum. Even though it was not luxurious, respecting the lines in the Code reminding the Jedi they shouldn’t be allowed possessions, Obi-Wan always felt at ease under the hot spray in the shower. While he removed his Jedi robes, he glanced at himself in the large mirror above the sink. Setting the beige tunics aside, he took the time to observe himself in the mirror. He had changed a lot over the years. Beside the beard, his body was now covered in multiple scars and the hair around his ears had started to turn grey. Small wrinkles were beginning to appear on his face as well, but not really noticeable from afar. Obi-Wan sighed and lowered his eyes to cut the contact with his reflexion. He wondered if she would recognize him if she saw him today. It’s been so long already...

Obi-Wan shook his head to clear his mind. This was not a good time to think about her. Turning his gaze on his chest, he gently removed the bandage covering his now almost healed wound. He had passed from a full chest bandage to a small patch protecting the gash only. It was now mostly healed so he had no problem running it under water. Thanks to Anakin, he didn't have to spend time in the healing ward. He wasn't even sure someone else knew about his wound beside his brother. Good for him, he hated that place anyway. 

Stepping in the shower, he sighed happily as the water hit his shoulders and let the hot spray remove all the soreness from his muscles. He really appreciated the little time he allowed himself under the warm, comforting sensation. While Anakin enjoyed his evening walks, he really did enjoy his time alone where he could remove his image of the perfect Jedi and let his emotions flow. After several minutes, against his will, his mind started to think about her. Her smile, her green eyes, her long bonde hair, her gentle voice... At first he smiled and closed his eyes under the gentle memories. But when he sensed his heart suddenly sink in his chest, he directed his thoughts elsewhere. 

When he was done showering, he put on some simple sleeping pants. He let his chest bare to let his wound breathe a little. He still had a chapter in that book to finish and he was looking forward to finish it in the calmness of Anakin’s absence. If everything went well, he would end the night with a small meditation session in his room before going to bed. Obi-Wan smiled as he settled in the couch and grabbed the datapad he had previously left on the table beside the couch. He loved it when his time was precisely planned. 

He was about to plunge back in the pages when his comlink suddenly went off. Obi-Wan lifted his gaze and rolled his eyes. So much for a quiet evening. Letting out a long sigh, he hurried in his room to put on a loose shirt. Whoever was trying to contact him would probably not appreciate to see him shirtless. As soon as he was properly dressed, he grabbed his comlink and pressed the button. 

"Kenobi here." He declared as blue light filled the main room.

Right above the small device in his hand, Mace Windu appeared as a hologram. He was sitting on a chair and had a concerned look on his features. 

"Master Kenobi, is everything alright?" Mace asked in his diplomatic voice with a hint of panic he was obviously trying to hide. 

Obi-Wan was taken aback. When Mace Windu was concerned, everyone in the Temple should be concerned too. Growing worried, Obi-Wan looked around him to any possible threat. But everything was so quiet here. He gave a quick look outside the window: nothing seemed out of place, the Capital was just as animated as ever. No smoke, no panic... Even if Master Windu had learned about his chest wound, it wasn't worth that much concern. He even took the time to immerse himself in the Force and even there nothing seemed out of place. Now what in the blazes was going on?! 

Confused, Obi-Wan shrugged and turned back to face the hologram again. "Everything is perfectly fine here, Master Windu. What is it that you are concerned about?" He asked, obviously trying to keep his voice as even as possible. Obi-Wan would never admit it, but he would certainly not look concerned in front of one of the most respected Jedi in the entire Temple. He had an ego to keep in place, after all. 

Master Windu frowned at Obi-Wan declarations. "Is Master Skywalker with you?" He asked on the same tone.

"He isn't, he went for a walk..." Obi-Wan explained, trying to process if Anakin could possibly do something stupid or foolish just by going for a walk. The fact that Anakin was a world class champion at disasters didn’t help his case. Has something happened to his brother? Obi-Wan felt his heart sink in his chest at the possibility of Anakin being implied into an accident. 

Mace paused a second before adding, "Master Yoda and myself wish to speak with him on a confidential matter, but he won't answer his comlink, do you think we should get concerned?" The hologram asked. 

Obi-Wan almost facepalmed himself. Twice. 

"Hold on..." He declared on a obvious irritated tone. If it was really what he was thinking, not only he would give Anakin the scolding of the decade, he would ground him to his room for the rest of his life even though he had no power to do so. 

Obi-wan quickly made his way to Anakin's room, bringing the hologram of Mace Windu with him. It was a little messy compared to his, which was impeccably clean. And as he predicted it, the blasted thing was on the nightstand. If Anakin’s room wasn’t at the other side of their quarters, Obi-Wan could have heard it ring. For some reasons the older Jedi couldn’t explain, Anakin had that frustrating habit to forget his blasted comlink wherever he went. The bearded Jedi could not even count the numbers of heart attacks he got thinking something terrible had happened to his brother when his stupid comlink was just simply out of reach. Blasted thing. 

Obi-Wan took the little round piece of metal and showed it to his Jedi colleague. "Does that answers your questions, Master Windu?" He said in his famous sarcastic tone while playing gently with the device in his hand. 

Mace took a pause, huffed, and was almost laughing when he declared "Not again?" 

Obi-Wan took a long breath and chuckled. As serious as it was, the situation was absolutely ridiculous. "Looks like it..." 

Mace sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with the tip of his fingers. He was clearly annoyed of Anakin’s bad habits, which Obi-Wan completely understood. "I guess there is not much we can do about it right now… Would you please pass him the message when he comes back, Master Kenobi?" He requested, his voice clearly sounding tired.

"I’ll do even better than that." Obi-Wan declared while walking back to his room. "If you’ll excuse me Master, I will return this to my former apprentice as soon as possible. I do hope to teach him a lesson tonight. Give me a little time to find him and he should communicate with you soon." Obi-Wan said, entering his room and opening the small closet. He would certainly not go out in the city in this kind of attire. 

"You don’t have to do this, Obi-Wan..." Mace said, his voice dropping to a soft tone, implying that he was talking to a friend more than a mere colleague. "Even though the subject in confidential, this conversation can wait another day..."

Obi-wan laughed. "Trust me, Mace. I have a feeling that if I don’t do this, he’ll never learn." He said, smiling back at the hologrammed Jedi. 

Mace could do anything but smile back. "Thank you Master Kenobi, and may the Force be with you.” On this, the hologram of Master Windu disappeared. 

Sighing, Obi-Wan looked at Anakin’s comlink, still lying in his other palm. "Well Anakin, looks like I’m going to have to saw it to your arm, or shove it in your ass for all I care..." Obi-Wan said to himself, irritated. Even if he knew Anakin wasn’t in direct danger right now, it was vital that he kept his comlink at all time. Communication was key in the Jedi Order. Lucky for the two of them, they could communicate through their bond, but not every Jedi could achieve that sort of communication. In fact, they were the only living Jedi known to be able to communicate that easily. 

Obi-Wan removed his sleeping attire and grabbed some casual Jedi robes. After being properly dressed, he closed his eyes, reaching in the Force for his brother. At least, Anakin was still onworld. Also, he could feel that the younger man wasn’t that far away.

" _Anakin?_ " He tried, but his voice seemed to go nowhere. 

Obi-Wan could sense Anakin’s presence, but for some reasons Anakin had put on his shields and the older Jedi met a wall in his former Padawan’s mind. Taking a deep breath, he attempted a second time, but with more force, trying to pierce through. 

" _Anakin! Do you copy?_ " He practically shouted in Anakin’s mind. 

Bam. The wall again. Curious, Obi-Wan said to himself. Why would Anakin put on shields this thick when he was just walking around the city? Something was definitely out of place… Well, since he couldn’t reach him by mind, he could definitely track his Force signature. Again, he closed his eyes, concentrating, scanning the city, searching for that signature that was oh so Anakin. When he hit a target, he grabbed his lightsaber and got out of their quarters, letting Anakin’s Force signature guide his steps. 

Back at the Senate, Padmé put a hand on her rounded belly. "You really think we should take those nightmares seriously?" She asked in a small voice, not very at ease with Anakin’s visions. She was not afraid to die, she never has been. But the idea of leaving her child behind was close to unbearable to her. 

Anakin smiled softly. They had been arguing for the last minutes, but he sensed that he would win this battle. "Yes, honey. They were real for my mother, and I was too late to save her. I do have hopes on the fact that they stopped after Sidious was death, maybe your destiny was linked to his at that time, but I just don’t want to take any chances. The baby will need his mother, and I would be very sad of losing you." He said, almost choking on his last words. He loved Padmé to death and still wasn’t sure of how he would react if he was to lose her. 

Padmé sighed, putting her free hand on her husband’s arm. They settled in a cuddling position on the couch, with Anakin’s arm over her shoulders. "You know, I find you to be very courageous to face this alone with me. Risking your Jedi title and all, risking losing the family that took you over… "

Anakin gently kissed her cheek "You know, I’ve always been ambiguous about that rule forbidding attachment. I mean, there were plenty of times when I was on the battlefront and just the thought of you made me stronger. Remember when I told you Sidious wanted to make me his apprentice, I almost followed that path, to the Dark Side of the Force. All I wanted was to save you. But then I realized that me becoming a Sith Lord would take you away from me forever. The love I had for you made me take a step back and refuse that dangerous path. Sometimes I can’t help thinking that the Jedi are wrong thinking attachments only lead to the Dark Side, I think that if it were controlled enough, we could harvest something great about it..." Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "But I don’t think they would change that soon. If I ever talked about this I would certainly be expelled before I could realize it." 

Padmé looked over him, "Well, let’s just hope that one day they will take that into considerations. But if they are so strict about that rule, how could you afford to arrange that medical attention for me?" She asked, suddenly scared that her condition might put her husband’s status in danger. 

Anakin smirked at his wife. "Simple. We obviously are good friends to the world. I could have those nightmares about anyone close to me who could possibly be in danger. When I approached Bant, I used the “for the sake of the galaxy” argument. She bought it." He explained, still very proud of himself. 

"Oh you!" Padmé laughed, gently brushing a finger on her husband’s nose. Anakin and his crazy plans would always amaze her. The man always seemed to work in order to get the job done, no matter how crazy the plan was. 

Back at the Temple, Obi-Wan had jumped in the first fighter he could find. Letting the Force guide him, he took the commands and joined the heavy traffic of the capital city. Anakin’s Force signature slowly lead him to… the Senate? What in the blazes was Anakin doing there? Flying around the building, he noticed his brother’s personal fighter, stationed on one of the landing platform. Obi-Wan had the feeling that Anakin had lied to him. That wasn’t good. 

Landing beside Anakin’s fighter, he asked little R2D2 if he knew where Anakin was. The little droid beeped that its Master had gone into the Senate, but that it didn’t know what he was up to. Growing more irritated by the second, Obi-Wan scanned the building looking for his brother. When he had a good idea of where he was, he jumped out of the little ship and hurried into the large building. 

Not aware that his Master was closing in on him, Anakin slowly got up from the couch, taking his wife’s hand to help her to her feet. "So you will go to the medical centre?" He asked in a hopeful voice. 

Padmé looked at her large belly. "If you really think I could be in danger, I will. I still have some things to arrange at the Senate, and I must find a suitable substitute to serve as Chancellor while I’m gone. As soon as everything is in place, I will ask my bodyguards to escort me to the Medical centre. But remember, I’m doing this for to calm your conscience, I still think I’m strong enough to deliver this baby by myself." She declared while raising a finger, making sure Anakin understood that she was as strong as ever.

Anakin smiled as a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders. "Yes, and I thank you for it. You’ll call me when the time is right? If I’m not on duty I promise I’ll be there." He said, getting all excited about the near birth of his child. 

Obi-Wan walked the long corridors of the Senate, and his feet lead him to a part of the building he wasn’t so familiar with. The long hallways were completely silent and Obi-Wan could honestly say he did not know what the hell Anakin was doing here. Felling he was close to his brother, he tried communicating with him again.

" _Anakin, do you hear me? Anakin!!_ " He shouted through the bond, holding back an irritated sigh as his voice hit a shield wall again, impenetrable. 

The fact that Anakin was shielding from him could only mean one thing, and Obi-Wan didn’t like it. His former Padawan was obviously hiding something from him. Since all their communication was cut off, his only options was to go and try to find the man personally. 

Nearby, Anakin and Padmé were standing not far from the door. Anakin would have to go back to his quarters, otherwise Obi-Wan might begin to worry. The last thing he needed right now was his former Master to start asking questions. 

Letting out a disappointed sigh that their reunion was already over, Anakin brought his wife close to him. "You have a great night, honey. I love you." He whispered, caressing his wife’s cheek. 

Padmé smiled back, "Sleep well, my brave, beautiful Jedi Master.” She said as their lips met for a long, goodbye kiss.

Obi-Wan arrived in front of a door he never passed by before. He had no idea what was inside, but Anakin was there. Of that, he was absolutely certain. Obi-Wan braced himself as he prepared to open the door. The younger man would have to answer some questions. Sighing, he opened the door. "Anakin, you forgot you blasted comlink ag..." He started, but his words died in his throat when he looked at the sight before him. 

His eyes were met with Anakin and the Chancellor kissing rather passionately. As soon as they noticed him, they separated, dreaded looks on their face like two children being caught stealing candies at the local store. At first, Obi-Wan felt completely embarrassed. Not sure what to say or what to do, he looked down at the comlink in his hands. There was an awkward silence among them before Obi-Wan cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I’m very sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb." He said, tossing the little piece of metal at Anakin who caught it mid-air. "Master Windu wishes to speak with you. Contact him as soon as you can." On those words, he turned back and left.

On his way back to his fighter, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel slightly betrayed. Anakin and him were like brothers, they told each other everything. They knew all about the other, including their secrets and mistakes. They always protected each other, whatever the cause. And in all this mess, Anakin never found the time to tell him about his secret lover? That would explain a lot. Obi-Wan had a lot of questions in his mind: How long has his apprentice been seeing the Chancellor like that? How many times Anakin had lied to him in order to see her? Was Anakin the father Padmé was so reluctant to reveal? Obi-Wan sighed heavily as he started his fighter’s engines and took off to go back to the Temple. Even though he never saw solid proof of it before, he somehow knew that his former apprentice and Senator Amidala were more than just friends. How could he have been so blind?

Padmé was one of his closest friend. After what he saw, he was absolutely positive that the child was Anakin’s. Padmé was not the kind of woman to go around with other men. This was bad. This was really bad. When the child is born, which will be very soon, the Order will discover who the father is and expel Anakin. After all the damages done by the war, the Jedi Order couldn’t afford that sort of scandal, especially not coming from one of their best warrior and the Chancellor. 

When the Jedi Temple was in his sight, he gestured the fighter to dock in the main hangar. He and Anakin would talk once he gets back home. 

Anakin looked at his former Master while he left the room. His heart sank a little when he noticed how disappointed he looked. He knew that one day Obi-Wan would have discovered it, but there was still a small hope in his heart that the man would have accepted it with a smile and not with the look of complete betrayal he just received. Deep in his heart, Anakin sincerely hoped he didn’t lose his former Master’s trust. He took a deep breath and turned to Padmé. 

"I’ll go back home, I think I owe him some explanations." He said in a low voice, taking Padmé’s hands in his own. "Of all the times, why now?" He sighed, looking at the door where his Master just disappeared seconds ago. When he reached through the force for the older man, Obi-Wan was already far away and shielded up to maximum. Anakin knew that his former Master was probably angry and he didn’t like the idea of facing him on this matter. 

Padmé put her hands on his bold shoulders and tried her best to reassure him. "Ani, we knew this day would come. He’s like your brother and one of my closest friends. I don’t think he’ll be the one informing the Jedi Council about it. Now go and talk to him, I think he’s sad that we didn’t tell him all this time." She said, pushing Anakin towards the door. She knew that Obi-Wan was a very humble man, but a man who hated to be betrayed. 

After one last quick kiss, Anakin made his way back to his fighter. His heart was beating really fast, he was nervous. He didn’t know what kind of reaction his Master would have. He tried to reach the man via their bond, but Obi-Wan had raised his shields and Anakin couldn’t pass through. Remembering his comlink in his hands, he pressed the button and called Master Windu. Might as well do it now. 

"Skywalker here, you wished to speak with me?" Anakin declared. 

The form of Master Windu appeared on the hologram. "Yes, but unfortunately Master Yoda has been called on duty. This conversation will have to wait until he comes back." He looked like he was to turn off the communication, but hold back at the last second. "And please, Master Skywalker, try not to forget your comlink next time. You scare off the Council each time we can’t reach you." He scolded, his voice sounding more annoyed than angry. 

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If he wouldn’t have been stupid enough to forget his comlink back at the Temple, he wouldn’t be in this mess. "I’ll do my best, Master Windu. Skywalker out." Anakin sighed. He jumped in his fighter and went home. 

When he arrived at their quarters, Obi-Wan was there, his arms crossed on his chest. For what seemed to be a minute or two, the two men stared at each other without saying a word, almost like one was waiting after the other to make the first move. At some point, Anakin decided to ignore his Master’s glare, and started to remove the top layer of his Jedi robes. It didn’t took long for his former Master to crack. 

"You’re the father, aren’t you?" Obi-Wan whispered, his tone accusing, sharp. When Anakin didn’t gave him an answer, he snapped. "Anakin, are you out of your mind? Do you know what the Council would do to you if they knew?" He literally shouted, making Anakin jump at the difference of voice tone. 

Anakin had always had an anger issue. As soon as Obi-Wan started yelling, he automatically yelled back. "Yes, yes I know Obi-Wan! I would be expelled! I knew this the very moment I knew I wanted to marry her!" Anakin replied, trying his best to stay calm but failing spectacularly. 

"Because you two are _married?!_ Oh Force..." Obi-Wan whined, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This only made Anakin angrier. "Ugh Master, I really don’t need your opinions and lectures right now! I know I’m a poor example for the Order and I certainly do not need you to remind me how pathetic I am, alright? So please, leave me be!" He shouted, slowly making his way back into in room.

Obi-Wan raised his head with a frown. "Anakin, that’s not the point! Would you please, just for once, listen for what I have to sa-" He tried, but was fast cut off but a very angry Anakin.

"Yes, I know! I’m going to be expelled, blablabla!!" The younger Jedi shouted back, not even listening to his former Master and disappearing in the hallway leading to his bedroom.

Obi-Wan felt burning anger rise through his chest, but decided to shut it out. He went to join his former Padawan and grabbed his arm before the man could disappear in his room. "Anakin, why didn’t you tell me?" He asked, his voice dropped several tones down in hopes of calming the younger man. 

Anakin frowned and snapped his arm back, earning him a hurt look from his former Master. "Tell you?! How could I tell you? So you can tell to the Jedi Council and have me expelled? No, thank you!" Anakin replied back, his voice tone down but still as venomous. 

Obi-Wan gasped and backed up several step, a look of complete disbelief in his face. "Are you crazy, Anakin?! I would have never done that! You are my brother! I need you! I could have supported you! Don’t you trust me?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly. 

Anakin didn’t respond, so Obi-Wan went on. 

"I really do love you Anakin, and if the Jedi Council learns about this, I promise it won’t be from me. I will keep your secret, because I would never, ever want you to be expelled. I only hope you realize how reckless your actions are, you risk a lot doing so!" Obi-Wan said, trying to get some sense out of his former apprentice. 

Anakin pointed his former Master, his eyes still on fire. "Don’t tell me what to do! And you know what? The Council is wrong! I’m sure of it! I may have been the Chosen One but I couldn’t have done it without the love I have for Padmé. I just wonder how stupid the Council can be for ignoring that fact!" He said, violently opening his bedroom door.

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched his nose again. "Anakin, the Council has been forbidding attachments for a thousand years, I don’t think it’s going to change it anytime soon..." 

Anakin started to make his way into his room. "I don’t want to argue about this with you, Master. How can you lecture me on this matter when you haven’t love someone in your life? You don’t even understand what love feels like!" He simply declared, not even looking at his Master who stood in the doorway. 

"I DO understand what love feels like, Anakin!!!"

Anakin was completely taken aback, he really didn’t expected that one. His Master, in love? That wasn’t right. When he turned back to face Obi-Wan, the man looked like he had been hit by a train. Also, a single tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. Anakin didn’t know why his Master was suddenly so emotional, but he wanted to take every single word back. He wanted to run over to his Master and hug him tightly. But for some reason, his body wouldn’t move as Obi-Wan lowered his eyes to the floor and took a shaky breath.

"You don’t even know how much I understand it, Anakin. How _dare_ you say otherwise…” 

Looking completely destroyed, Obi-Wan turned back and walked to his room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, hope you liked it!!
> 
> Lots of kisses xoxoxoxox  
> SweetTwilight


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin stood in front of Obi-Wan’s door, completely thunderstruck.

Obi-Wan had shed tears. The man who saw countless lives being lost, the man who suffered terrible injuries through the war, the man who woke up from terrible nightmares at night, only to assure he was fine and go back to sleep, had shed tears. The man didn’t even cried at his own Master’s funeral! Anakin sighed heavily and looked guiltily at the floor. He felt bad, he wanted to take back what he said to his Master. Obi-Wan was one of the greatest man he had ever met in the entire galaxy. The ladies were melting under his blue gaze, his smooth grins, his sarcastic but still honourable replies and even his clipped Coruscanti accent. Of course there was at least one woman in the galaxy who could have had access to his heart. What in the stars was he thinking? To go and simply assume that no one occupied his Master’s heart and accuse him of not knowing love? How pathetic.He had been told countless times in his life that he should really consider twirling his tongue seven times in his mouth before talking and he never truly paid attention to those wise words. Tonight, after seeing his former Master being struck by the harshness of his words, Anakin finally started to understand why. He promised himself to actually work on it this time. 

Looking back up at Obi-Wan’s bedroom door, he sighed heavily. He had done some damage and he needed to fix it. He didn’t know why, but he had to do something. When his mind rapidly went out of ideas, he started to pace in the hallway leading to his former Master’s room. Concentrating, he began to search in his bundle of memories, trying to recall if Obi-Wan had ever spoke of a particular woman, yet a man, who knew. Obi-Wan had always been so elusive about his personal relationships, in respect for the Code and all, Anakin assumed. There had been Satine, the Mandalorian duchess with whom Obi-Wan had a good relation with, but Obi-Wan once made it clear that there was no such thing as love between them, so Anakin ruled the idea out of his head. In fact, Anakin didn’t even know if those two ever did something else than argue with each other. One was a Jedi Master sworn to the Republic, fighting on a daily basis for peace while the other was a pacifist with an exaggerated aversion to violence who would scold the other each time he reached for his lightsaber. They may have ended on good terms in the end, one would even call them good friends, but Anakin had difficulties seeing them as a couple. Anakin recalled the night Obi-Wan came back home the night Satine passed away. His Master had been silent the whole evening and Anakin didn’t dare to ask any questions. Good friends, but nothing more. But if not Satine, who could have possibly make the Grand Jedi Master Kenobi fall to his or her charms? Anakin pinched the bridge of his nose, deep in concentration as he scanned the last years passed beside his Master, searching for anything going from a smile softer than usual or a stare one second too long. Nothing. He simply couldn’t recall anything. He did recall a conversation he once had with him when he was still a Padawan, when Obi-Wan had told him it was natural to have feelings toward someone, but attachment was not to be pursued, respecting Amendment 73 of the Jedi Code they would always live by and respect by the letter. But Obi-Wan had brought the subject on the table because Anakin had been too revealing with Padmé at the time and Obi didn’t mention someone he had feelings for… 

Well, that was helping! Anakin closed his eyes an instant and replayed what just happened. All he could see were the tears in Obi-Wan eyes. That could mean several thing. Could he be upset about Anakin’s nasty comment presuming he didn’t know what love was? Anakin huffed and shook his head. Very, very unlikely, he said to himself. He had had many, many arguments with his Master before and he had launched a whole bunch of insults to him through the years. Obi-Wan had always brushed them aside, knowing all too well that Anakin would eventually come over and apologize. Could it be because he was in love with a person who didn’t return his feelings? Anakin had to laugh slightly to that. Who could possibly resist the Grand Obi-Wan Kenobi? Anakin shrugged. It could be a possibility, but he had a feeling his sickeningly disciplined former Master would have found a way to move on if it were the case. 

So then what?! Anakin sighed again and let his body lean on the wall as he started at the ceiling. Blast, his former Master could be so complicated sometimes. 

Then it struck him. He slowly raised his hand to his mouth in utter shock, because he knew and felt the pain of just fearing this situation himself. He couldn’t begin to imagine imagine the pain of his heart shattering into piece if it were to happen to Padmé, or anyone he was close to. 

The tears in his Master’s eyes could mean that the person who had stole his heart was… dead. 

Sithspit! If that really was the case, Anakin better go see his Master and beg at his knees for an apology. Turning his body to face the door again, he closed his eyes and reached for Obi-Wan through the Force. He could feel within their bond the aftermath of a small sobbing session, the pressure brought by dreaded memories coming back raw at the surface and that Obi-Wan was doing his best to calm himself. He could also feel that the older Jedi was ashamed of letting his emotions flow, like he always was when his control slipped away from his thigh grasp on it. Anakin felt his heart sank in his chest. Looks like he really did touch the wrong nerve. Sighing, he let his forehead rest on the metal door in front of him. If only Obi-Wan knew how sorry he was at the moment...

Suddenly, he had an idea. When he was younger, whenever he had felt upset and sad, sometimes because he missed his mom or because training had been particularly hard that day, Obi-Wan always made hot cocoa beverages. Anakin recalled how it always brought a smile back to his face, the warm and sugary liquid calming his nerves and soothing the stress. Of course, as he grew up the gesture had been less and less often, but the little boy in Anakin was craving for it right now. Satisfied with his idea, Anakin smiled to himself and quickly stepped to the kitchen. He had hurt his Master and he would fix things. He had always been good at fixing things. 

As he put some water to boil, Anakin looked around in the suddenly very silent main room. The living area felt terribly empty without his former Master’s presence, sitting on his rightful place on the couch and plunged deep in some readings Anakin would never be interested in, slowly sipping on his traditional cup of tea. Once again, Anakin wanted to slap himself in the face for what he had just done. Closing his eyes, his urgent need to know the truth pushed him to frantically search through his memories for a clue, ever so small, that Obi-wan could have been in love before. Obi-Wan had always been so stern in the presence of women or men would desired him. Of course, being Obi-Wan he would always adopt an honourable attitude with them, but Anakin could not recall one time the man acted differently with any of them. Maybe that was the reason why he assumed the man never loved. Anakin winced, realizing how stupid he had sounded. After the dark brown liquid was poured into two cups and Obi-Wan’s favourite fruit was cut into small pieces, Anakin put it all in a small tray and made his way to his Master’s bedroom. Facing the door, his heart tight in his chest, he knocked gently while trying to communicate with the other Jedi through their bond. Thankfully, Obi-Wan didn’t place his shields. 

" _Obi-Wan?_ " He tried, speaking softly in the older Jedi’s mind. 

" _Come in, Anakin..._ " Obi-Wan invited, his voice sounding tired, but calm soothing some insecurities deep in his former Padawan’s heart. 

Relieved that his Master didn’t seem angry, the younger Jedi pushed the door, revealing a impeccably clean and organized room, so different from his own. The only light sources in the room were from the Capital’s night lights coming from the windows and a small bedside lamp Obi-Wan usually used for reading. The Jedi had removed his heavy tunics for something suitable for sleeping, as he was tucked under his bed sheets. To Anakin’s guilt, his eyes were still a little bloodshot, but the sobbing seemed to have stopped. 

When he saw who he would always consider as his little brother enter his room, the reassuring scent of cocoa filled Obi-Wan nostrils. He made a ghost of a smile, knowing exactly why Anakin took the time to make the beverages. Another scent was filling adding to the mix, making his stomach growl slightly when it recognized the scent of the cut mango on Anakin’s tray. Since Anakin hesitated to join him, he rose to a sitting position on the bed and invited him to sit on the edge of the bed large bed, gently patting the space beside him. He felt a sting in his chest: in his hurry to deliver Anakin’s comlink, he had forgot to put another bandage on his wound. The gash was now a bit irritated, but nothing to be concerned about. He would take care of it tomorrow. He was too tired to do anything else about it. 

As soon as he received the invitation from his Master, Anakin hurried to Obi-Wan’s side, putting the tray on the bedside table. Before he could produce a word, his Master put a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. 

"We both had a really rough day today, Anakin. Go to your room and put on some sleeping attire. We will enjoy this treat like in the good old days." Obi-Wan said, giving Anakin’s shoulder a small squeeze. 

Anakin’s heart jumped in his chest as the little boy he once was came back to life. Force, he loved his Master! Without further due, he rushed back to his room to come back with some shorts and a loose shirt. But instead of settling on the edge of the bed, he installed himself on the other side of it, his shoulders gently brushing against Obi-Wan’s. He then brought his knees to his chest, exactly how he did when he was little. Obi-Wan gave him his own steaming cup while he enjoyed the mango slices Anakin had prepared him, sending a thank you through their bond. 

Sipping his beverage, Anakin made an attempt to apologize for his recent behaviour. He had always been a very proud man with an ego as large as their own galaxy, but never hesitated to swallow it down for the man he respected the most in his life. "Master, I’m… I’m really sorry for what I said. It was really stupid and..." He mumbled, not really sure how to place the words. 

Obi-Wan cut him gently, shaking his head while offering a piece of fruit to his former Padawan who gladly accepted it. "Don’t sweat it, Anakin. There is no way you could have known. Not to brag, but I suppose I’m better than you to hide my feelings..." He said, giving his former Padawan a reassuring look. 

Anakin chuckled softly. "Yeah, I guess… Still, I was a complete idiot."

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin’s choice of words, so different from his own. “An idiot, you may be, former Padawan of mine. But still, an idiot who certainly learned his lesson tonight. And for that, I’m proud, Anakin. You know I always will be. Remember what I always told you, never doubt my faith in you.” He said, hoping to reassure the younger man’s heart. 

Anakin smiled tenderly and bowed his head like he always did when he received a compliment. “Thank you, Master.”

There was a small silence as both of them appreciated the silence of a quiet evening in, something they rarely got to enjoy, especially since the beginning of the War. At one pint, Obi-Wan sighed and look down at his steaming cup. He could feel the man sitting beside him burning from the inside with questions about his previous reaction. Obi-Wan knew he could not hide it for long, his former Padawan would ask him about it until he would lose his legendary patience. Might as well bring the subject on the table now. "I suppose you want some explanations? Since I’ve just discovered one of your biggest secrets, it is only fair from me to share mine with you..." He said, looking back up at Anakin whose eyes lit up at Obi-Wan’s words, but quickly recomposed himself. 

Anakin broke the eye contact and played with the fabric of his shirt. "I mean… I would like to know but… You don’t have to…" He mumbled, obviously trying to shut down the impulsive curiosity eating his roots from the inside. 

Obi-Wan chuckled softly at the behaviour and smiled. "I know, Anakin. But I want to. After what happened tonight, I don’t want any more secrets between us. Don’t you agree?”

Anakin turned to his Master, curiosity getting the best of him. "What was her name?" 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed as he let the bittersweet memories flow in his mind. "Meila. Her name was Meila. She had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Even if I was always known for my talent with words, my voice was caught in my throat the first time I saw her, like an angel. I had been told by her people that green eyes among them was a very rare gift from nature…” He narrated, his eyes losing themselves in the ceiling. 

Anakin frowned. “blonde hair and green eyes… isn’t that very common in the galaxy?” He asked, mentioning a well mown fact for common humanoid. 

“For humanoid like us, yes, indeed. But not on her home planet, Anakin. Their genetic composition isn’t suited for coloured eyes. Most of them have black or dark brown eyes, a very little minority have blue but green… No, green is particularly unique in their species.” He smiled, “… and absolutely beautiful.”

Anakin had to smile as a softer side of his Master he didn’t even know existed came to life right before his eyes. ”I’m sure she was very pretty, Master." He simply mentioned, amazed at how Obi-Wan was actually very romantic under all the layers of Jedi and General he wore on a daily basis. 

On those words, Obi-Wan lifted his left arm, Force calling his lightsaber into his hand. Putting the weapon on his knees, he started to take it apart, piece by piece. Before Anakin could ask what in the stars he was doing, Obi-Wan retrieved a small, folded piece of paper inside the handle of his saber. He then put in into Anakin’s palm, who took no time unfolding it, revealing a picture of a beautiful, young woman. As Obi-Wan described, her green eyes were piercing right through the picture, almost destined to melt the heart of anyone who would look at it. 

Anakin found himself looking back to back from the picture to the lightsaber handle. ”You kept that in there all this time?" He asked. Clever, he thought. He would definitely put a picture of Padmé and the child inside his own saber later. 

Obi-Wan seemed lost in the picture’s beauty. "Always, my friend. I like to know that wherever we are, she’s always with me.” As his former apprentice admired the picture, Obi-Wan continued his story.

"We met when I was on one of my last missions with Qui-Gon. We had ran into trouble, Qui-Gon was badly injured and needed medical attention as soon as possible. Unfortunately, technology on her home planet is close to nonexistent and my Padawan’s powers were far from strong enough to guide him into a healing trance. I was desperate to find some help when I stumbled upon her father, who was the clan’s Leader on that particular territory. He brought me to his wife who knew the local plants enough to practise medicine. They kindly offered us shelter until Qui-Gon was strong enough to continue our journey." He narrated, closing his eyes as all the memories from that era suddenly came back to his mind. 

"A clan, Master?" Anakin vaguely asked, his eyes still glued to the woman in the picture. He was amazed at how young she seemed on it, she still looked like a girl. 

"Yes, even though the Republic offered them the necessary technology to live as most of the Galaxy’s systems do, they insisted on keeping their traditional ways of life. They had their own democratic system, with a Leader to guide them. I can understand why, you should see how peaceful it feels when you go there. Unfortunately, this specific choice was the main reason why we were there in the first place. A very small minority of the population wanted to live at the galaxy’s standards, but since they live under a democracy, the people had decided otherwise. There was constant conflict between the two sides and we had been called for mediation.” Obi-Wan recalled, remembering the nature, the mountains, the fresh air and the flowers. So different from Coruscant, so different from many other systems on the galaxy. 

Listening closely to Obi-Wan’s words, Anakin folded the picture again and put it back into his Master’s lightsaber, which he started to build back together. Having his hands busy helped him listen with greater attention.

"I decided to get some fresh air while her mother took care of my Master. They had a small garden at the back of the house, and when I got there she was sleeping among the flowers. I know it may sound cheesy and coming right out of a teenage girl’s book, but they all had a certain connection to their environment. It took my breath away. When she woke up, she came to see me, and even thought I tried my best to hide it, she instantly saw my struggle. I insisted on keeping it to myself, but she had a way of touching that part of me who doesn’t want to be brave all the time. That night, I opened myself to her. My fears of losing my Master, my fears of failing the Jedi Order, my fears of being alone… And for once in my entire life, it felt so natural.” Obi-Wan explained, looking over Anakin to seek comfort and understanding from his former Padawan. 

Which of course, Anakin was always ready to give him. In fact, the younger Jedi could only understand. If there was something he was despising more about the Order than that kriffing rule on attachments, it was the lack of psychological support offered to its Jedi knights and Masters. Anakin could name a few who would desperately need it and sometimes deep meditation was not enough. It was one of the main reason he turned to Padmé: the support she could give him had helped him to keep balance in his emotions. 

Obi-Wan went on. "When I was with her, I didn’t need to be the aspiring Jedi knight, I didn’t need to hide my emotions, I didn’t need to stay strong…” He sighed, the last of his sentence coming in a whisper. "I didn’t need to be perfect. We shared the same curiosity about our worlds, she explained to me how her people made peace with the nature, and she wouldn’t stop asking about Coruscant and modern life, so different from hers.” Anakin smiled at those last words. His Master had always been curious and fascinated by other cultures and sent many hours of his lifetime studying them at the Jedi Archives. Obi-Wan laughed softly when he added, "We even shared the same bed on the last nights we were there. Just because it felt so right.” Still chuckling, he looked at Anakin, who gave him his lightsaber back, fully put back together. “Your former Master was a romantic fool when he was young, you know…”

Anakin laughed too. He had to admit that it was very difficult to see Obi-Wan like this after all those years spent at his side. He could bet that if he were to go out in the city and ask anyone if the famous Jedi Master was a romantic, he would receive some weird glances. 

Obi-Wan’s voice tone changed as he continued, though. "But the day came when my Master was on his feet again. We had to continue our mission. At the time, I didn’t find the courage to tell him about my feelings for the girl. When we said our goodbyes and our promises to see each other again, I knew I had fell deeply in love with her. Waling away from her that morning had been one of the most difficult task I ever had to do in my life at the time" He concluded, resting his head on the bed’s headboard. 

Anakin lowered his gaze and looked down at his now empty hands. There was a question which was dying on his lips, but he hesitated. Obi-Wan always seemed to talk about Kinimella in the past tense, like she was gone. Since his Master looked like he had more to tell, Anakin would wait for a better time to ask the question. He did not wish to disturb his Master as he recalled happy memories of the woman he once loved. 

"I gave her a comlink when Qui-Gon wasn’t looking so we could stay in touch. Her father, being the clan’s Leader, already owned one, but their ways of life insisted it was only to be used when contacting either the Senate or the Jedi Council. We contacted each other, many times. When Qui-Gon gave me some time off, I usually took it to go and see her. I had developed a good relationship with her father, who always asked news about the Jedi Order and Qui-Gon, who became a good friend of his." Obi-Wan looked over Anakin. The younger Jedi was listening to his words like a child to a bedtime story. He smiled. 

"As for Kinimella, she was a very passionate woman, I had my best conversations with her. Force, it was difficult even for me to win an argument with her, she put my negotiating skills to the test each time. I always she had a great part in my talent for words and negotiation, she could be so stubborn sometimes!" Obi-Wan laughed as he remembered his younger self trying to win a debate with her and failing miserably. It was like she knew his arguments before he even thought about them. 

Anakin’s eyes grew, the possibility of someone outgrowing his Master at negotiation was almost a miracle. "She sounds wonderful, Master." 

“She was, Anakin… She truly was.”

There was that past tense again. Hesitating, Anakin knew it was the right time to ask what he was dying to know from the beginning. Sending a calming aura through the Force in order to soften the blow, he braced himself. “Master… Is she…?” He did not know how to choose the right words. Were there even right words for such a question?

But Obi-Wan understood. Suddenly, the smile on his face disappeared, he felt a lump in his throat and tears we threatening to come back. "It’s worse than that, Anakin..." He croaked, trying to keep in voice levelled. 

Anakin froze. He was expecting a yes or a no, but certainly not that! How could it be worse than death? If he ever lost Padmé, his life would become pretty rough, thank you! He wasn’t even sure he could go on! Not knowing how to react, he just stared back at Obi-Wan, waiting for the Jedi Master to add something to his statement. 

Obi-Wan continued with a shaky voice. "One night we saw each other at her house. Qui-Gon had previously discovered our conversations and I had a pretty rough argument with him about it. He asked me to choose between my life at the Jedi Order and Meila. When I left the Temple that night, I wasn’t even sure I was going to come back. I was ready to figure things out with her, I was ready to leave the Jedi Order if she wished me to." Anakin smiled at the idea of his Master, the image of the perfect Jedi, considering to leave to Order. Not that he didn’t consider it himself sometimes… 

"We were about to share our first kiss when a local gang bursted into her house. They were part of the clan opposed to their natural ways of life and they always carried weapons of high-technology, like blasters. Since her father was the clan’s Leader and therefore embraced the traditional way of life, they shot him. They intended to kidnap her mother, but one of the Leader of the gang made a comment about her being too old and not valuable enough so they shot her too. After that they found us in the basement, where we were in the first place. There was no windows, no escape door. I tried my best to protect Meila, but they were so many…" Obi-Wan narrated, his voice slowly breaking down. 

Tears came back in the Jedi Master’s eyes. "They took her, Anakin. I was hit in the shoulder by a blaster shot, and the second I looked away, they took her. I couldn’t do anything. I chased them for several hours and I caught the leader of the ambush. He kept telling me he had sold her to Force knows who. I could have killed them, I was capable of and I wanted to, but I’m no murderer. She was gone, Anakin…" He whispered as he held back a sob. “Half of me was gone…”

The younger Jedi honestly didn’t know what to say. Obi-Wan must have been devastated. "Do you think she is still alive, Master?” He asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, wiping the tear that fell down against his will. "I don’t know. As soon as I realized that she was off planet, I went back to the Temple and told Master Qui-Gon what happened. I was so lucky he understood and stood by me. Meila was a young, beautiful, strong woman. We figured out that if she was indeed sold to someone, it would be for either slavery or prostitution. I searched her for almost a year. Bars, trading places, auctions, I did them all. I spent every second I had free making research, interrogating bounty hunters and seeking information to common slavers. No trace of her. Even today, when we land on a planet, I still search in the Force for her signature. But in all honesty Anakin, knowing what kind of destiny waited for her, all the horrors of this kind of life, I truly wish that she’s dead." 

Silence again. Anakin could feel Obi-Wan wasn’t done and he wanted to give as much support to his former Master as he could. The older Jedi took a deep breath and tried to recompose himself. “After that year of frantic searching, Qui-Gon told me that it was no use. Slaves didn’t usually last that long and we both knew it. Seconds after he left my room, I fell in a deep depressive state. I cried a lot, I barely ate and my training was kept to a minimum. I refused to let go and I allowed myself to grieve her, which Jedi aren’t supposed to do. At one point, Master Yoda warned Qui-Gon that he would have to expel me it I didn’t show any progress soon. I didn’t really care, to be honest. To be fair with Master Qui-Gon, I accepted to go on one last mission with him. Afterwards, I was to decide if I wanted to resume my life as a Jedi or walk away from it. I sealed the deal with him, knowing it was probably my last mission ever.”

Anakin shivered. To know that his Master, always so strong and centred could have fell so down was making him afraid, making him realize that even the strongest amongst them could fall. It’s was sickening but it was a valuable lesson to learn. Anakin now suddenly understood why Obi-Wan reacted so negatively when he learned about his relationship with Padmé: he had been afraid Anakin would go through the same kind of pain if anything happened to his wife. Knowing this, he felt a long wave of love for his Master, his brother who would always be there to take care of him no matter what. He had been wrong to yell at his Master for his bad reaction. The man obviously just wanted to protect him against his own emotions. 

Obi-Wan sighed and let himself relax. “We were called that night for the Naboo crisis. Not long after, we landed on Tatooine, and I met you, my brother. You were the light I desperately needed after swimming in the dark for so long… I will always be grateful for that.”

Anakin grinned, glad to know he kept his Master on his tracks back then. But he still felt very sorry for what happened with Meila. He wished he could soothe his Master’s pain. 

"It’s been almost 18 years.” Obi-Wan mentioned as he felt Anakin’s feelings through their bond. "I’ve just learn to live with it. But the wound in my heart is still there and I doubt it’ll ever heal. I failed her back then and I just hope she’ll forgive me. My sweet Mel..." 

Anakin looked at him in confusion. “Who’s Mel?”

“I used to call her like that. It was a private thing…” He quickly brushed off. 

When Anakin saw the tears run down on his Master’s cheek, he knew it was time to change the subject. "Y’know Master, I heard Master Fisto woke up today in the Healing Ward. They say he’ll be back on his feet in a couple of days if everything goes as planned." He announced, hoping to bring a little positivity in the conversation. 

When Obi-Wan turned and looked at Anakin, joy had replaced the sadness in his eyes. Kit Fisto was a good friend of his, knowing he would be okay warmed his heart. "Anakin, that’s good news! His capabilities and Force power would have been a great loss to the Order. In fact, I know a certain blue Twi’lek female who should be pretty happy right now…" He said, a smirk on his face. 

Anakin lifted an eyebrow. "Master Secura? What do you mean?"

Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin’s complete innocence on the matter, as obvious as it was. Even if the two Jedi Masters respected the Code by the letter, the sparkle between the two was difficult to ignore. "Oh come on Anakin! Don’t tell me you’ve never acknowledge the chemistry between those two!" 

Anakin frowned. ”Wait, you mean Master Fisto and Master Secura like… together?!" How in the stars could he have missed that? 

"We could say it like that, yes…" Obi-Wan replied. 

"But they are two different species!” Anakin almost shouted, completely confused. 

Obi-Wan gave him a little slap on the shoulder. “And what does that have anything to do with love?” He asked, not very proud of his student right now. 

"I don’t know! I mean, how do they even have sex?"

" _Ugh_ , Anakin!!" Obi-Wan shrieked, hitting his former Padawan with a pillow. That was a detail he was not particularly fond of knowing. 

In the meantime, Padmé had returned to her personal quarters. She had been a little troubled by Obi-Wan’s reaction when he discovered them, and she truly wished he could have learned the truth some other way. He was a very close friend of hers after all. But knowing Obi-Wan and the chemistry he shared with her husband, deeply, she knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t be the one to report Anakin’s whereabouts to the Council. One of the many things she shared with the older Jedi Master was the fear of losing Anakin. They both loved him so much and the Jedi would probably suffer the same pain she would go through if Anakin would be lost, if not even worse. 

From her window in her bedroom, she looked at the Jedi Temple, standing proud and majestic in the Capital’s nightlife horizon. She knew that within those walls, Anakin was probably having a very serious conversation with his former Master. She sighed. She probably wouldn’t know the outcome of it until tomorrow. 

While she removed the dress she wore that night to replace it with her sleeping robes, she caressed her rounded belly. She couldn’t deny it anymore: being Chancellor while starting a family was too much for her. She never complained about work in her entire life. But now that she was living, eating and sleeping for two, it was another story. Even though she told Anakin she would find a suitable person to replace her for her maternity break, she had made her decision a couple of days ago: she would give up her post of Chancellor and cast a vote for a new one to be elected. When her maternity break would be over, she would come back as her position of Senator, her plans already approved by the Queen back on Naboo. She wanted to be present in her child’s life, especially since Anakin wouldn’t be there often. 

Looking at her left, she noticed some suitcases and a small bag full of the necessaries once the baby will be born. When Anakin had left, she called her handmaidens and asked them to prepare all she needed. Bant had contacted her and had told her that it would be best if she could make it to the medical centre by tomorrow. It would leave enough time for the doctors to run several preventive tests and to monitor the baby’s arrival. If the baby or herself were indeed in danger, they had planned to provoke the delivery and place the premature baby into a special device that would completely complete its development without leaving any sequel. This procedure could easily save the mother and the newborn. Of course, Padmé had reminded Bant that she was looking forward for a natural delivery, but she accepted to undergo the procedure in case of an emergency. For the baby and Anakin. 

Putting on a sweater, she went to her small office next to her room and grabbed her comlink. Looking at the small evade in her palm, she sighed. This was going to be difficult. She took a deep breath and contacted one of her closest friend and colleague in the Senate: Bail Organa. When his hologram appeared in her hand, she smiled.

"Chancellor Amidala! It is great to see you! How may I be of assistance?" Bail asked her, a smile on his face. The two of them got closer when Padmé had been elected Chancellor. He guided her through the procedures and gave her a helping hand when she needed it. They were already good colleagues at the beginning, now they were close friends. 

"Good evening, Senator Organa. Yes, you may be of help. I have previously made a recording with an important message I need to pass to the Senate by tomorrow. Would you be so kind to transfer it for me, since I won’t be able to be there?" Padmé asked, showing the said disk to the hologram. 

"Of course, milady. Transfer it to my personal Holonet account but, if I may ask, my dear friend, is everything alright?" He was obviously concerned. 

"Not to worry, Senator. Following a series of tests I passed at the Medical Centre, I learned that the end of my pregnancy might be at risk, so they are transferring me under the healer’s care for the rest of my term. It’s only a precaution, but I would prefer not to take any chances. Also, in order to be present in my child’s life, I shall resign my role of Chancellor." Padmé said it with a heavy heart, but she knew it was the right thing to do. From now on, her child would always be her first priority. 

"I understand, Padmé. I will deliver this to the Senate first hour tomorrow. But they will need a signed resignation letter from you in order to cast a new vote..." Bail responded, hoping in his heart his friend would be alright. 

"I have already sent it to you in attachment with my recorded message. You should have no problem." Padmé always made sure everything was prepared in advance. She hoped that ability would come handy when she’ll have a child to care for. 

Bail smiled. "Ah Padmé, your sense of organization and your calm spirit will be greatly missed at the lead of the Senate. Is there anything more I can do for you?" 

"No, thank you Bail. You’ve always been a good source of help, I couldn’t have done all this without you. You have my all time respect and my most honest thank you." Looking at the man in the hologram, she dearly hoped he would be elected as the new Chancellor. She knew Bail Organa could take this role and keep peace in the galaxy. He was a great and honourable man. 

"Alright, Padmé. Then you have a great night, and don’t forget to send me some pictures of that new baby of yours!" On those words, to hologram disappeared. 

Padmé smiled. Everything was in place. She was ready to be the mom she always dreamed she would be. She could now go to the Medical Centre and wait for her baby to come to the world with her mind at peace. 

She rose from her chair, went to say goodnight to her handmaiden and went to bed. 

Just a little after her, Anakin closed the door of his Master’s bedroom behind him. After their conversation about Masters Fisto and Secura, they had started to talk through their bond to calm the atmosphere. When it felt very quiet, he noticed his Master had fallen asleep by his side. He gently tucked his Master under the sheets and let him sleep in peace. 

He went directly for his bedroom, jumping in the bed and under the sheet, a warm feeling in his heart. Closing his eyes and reaching his wife through the Force, he sent her a calming wave, like he was whispering to her that everything would be alright. 

He then let the arms of sleep embrace him. 

The 6 foot tall men walked to the lab’s corridor leading to the head scientist’s office. His face was hidden under a black cape which was flowing behind him as he walked. Every single step of his resonated like five, echoing on the walls and informing everyone nearby of his presence. Anyone who would have been close to him would say he was intimidating and would run away from him at the slightest movement. 

The lab was situated on a remote planet of the outer rim, where the Republic wasn’t involved. A project was undergoing in this very lab, classified as top secret. 

When the tall man made his way to his destination, a shaky, little scientist, leader of the project, was waiting for him. As soon as they were alone in the small office, the smaller man bowed to him in respect. 

"It… It is good to see you, Mas-Master Katarrh." He said, the fear clearly noticeable in his voice. 

The man banged his fist against the table, making the little man jump in the process. His voice was low and full of hatred. "Lord, mister Artkie, Lord Katarrh..." He removed his fist from the table, but backed up on his chair to put his boots on it, like he owned the place. "So, what’s the status?" 

Doctor Artkie took some documents with shaky hands, and put a report on front of the man. "We ha-have found the vi-virus, sir, uhm Lo-Lord Katarrh. B-but it will take multiple months t-to cultivate it at the appropriate st-strengt. R-right now it would weaken them, but th-their strong immune system would destroy it in-in a matter of hours. We need mo-more time." 

Lord Katarrh rose from his chair. "Time is not an issue, for now. As we speak the Republic has no idea of this project. I trust you will do your best to keep it as confidential as possible. Do we have an agreement?"

"Ye-yes, Mast- Lord Katarrh!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, hope you liked it!!
> 
> Lots of kisses xoxoxoxoxox  
> SweetTwilight


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin was crossing the corridors of the Jedi Temple towards one of the many conference rooms. Earlier this morning, Master Yoda had returned from his duty, and Anakin was to meet with him and Master Windu. Why? He had no kriffing ideas. Master Windu had insisted it was a confidential matter. Anakin had a bad feeling about this. In the Order, whatever was placed under the 'confidential matter' file, it usually meant something bad.

When he woke up that morning, Obi-Wan was up and had already made breakfast. Obi-Wan was always the first one up between the two. Even when the man was sick, he was up first and Anakin had to drag his Master back to bed and basically lock him inside his room to get some rest. Anakin had smiled while thinking how his Master was way too modest.

He had been reassured when he got to the dining room and felt no trace of last night's sadness when he reached for his Master through the Force. Obi-Wan was smiling when he handed Anakin a plate of his favorite pancakes, topped with strawberries. Anakin accepted it joyfully, the buttery smell filling his nose and making his stomach growl. He settled himself on his side of the table and looked over at Obi-Wan who was pouring milk into his cereals.

"How do you feel today?" Anakin attempted, hoping his words didn't make real damage last night. Since he was a little boy, Anakin has always had a slight issue with his anger, which brought him to say things he didn't always mean. Master Yoda was always scolding him on anger leading to pain leading to Dark Side and all. But Anakin had put a cross on that path. Never again he would even consider turning to the Dark Side. But when Obi-Wan looked at him, he was smiling back, sitting in front of him at the table.

"Great. Don't worry about it, Anakin. How about you? Did you sleep well?"

Anakin poured some syrup on his plate. "Like a baby, actually."

Obi-Wan nodded and ate a spoonful of cereal. While he enjoyed his pancakes, Anakin heard his comlink ring in his bedroom. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin with a laughing grin. Both knew the comlink would be subject to jokes between the two.

"I suggest you go and get it before someone else thinks you lost it again..." Obi-Wan sarcastically commented before putting another spoon of cereal in his mouth.

Anakin pushed his plate and rose from his chair. "Very funny, Master!" He shouted back while rushing to his room. He had put the metal piece on his nightstand before going to sleep last night. Grabbing the comlink in his hand, he pressed the answer button. "Skywalker here?"

Both the holograms of Master Windu and Master Yoda appeared in his hand. Both were sitting in their council chairs. Master Yoda looked tired. even if he was the best Jedi of the Order, he was beginning to feel his age. "Good to see you, it is, Master Skywalker. Quite a scare, you gave us last night." He said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Anakin grinned at his mistake. "Yeah, sorry about that. I'll try my best to resolve this issue, I won't disappoint you again." His mistake really did put him in deep poodoo last night. He was very lucky it was Obi-Wan who came looking for him and not some other Jedi Master. That would have been scandalous. He would probably have been expelled on the spot.

"If you would please come in conference room number 3, we would like to speak with you on a confidential matter, Master Skywalker." Master Windu added on a more serious tone. "Would you be kind enough to meet us there in an hour?"

Anakin tried to perceive any kind of emotions in Master Windu's features. If he was in trouble, he'd like to be at least prepared for it. "Yes, Master. I'll be there." Master Windu nodded, and the hologram went off.

Anakin stared at his comlink in disbelief. Well, that was helping! Confidential matter, huh? Was he in trouble again? Letting out a sigh, he went back to his pancakes. Obi-Wan had finished his cereals and was washing his bowl in the kitchen's large sink. He didn't mind to do the dishes all the time. When Anakin always just left his dirty plates on the counter, Obi-Wan washed them without complaining. He did find a clean house more peaceful. He tried one or twice to apply the "clean house peaceful house" to Anakin's room, but the younger Jedi took no time in making his Master understand how much it broke his privacy. Obi-Wan never brought the subject back to the table. Anakin wanted a dirty room? Fine. As long as the rest of the house was perfectly in place, Obi-Wan had nothing to say.

Placing his clean bowl among the others, Obi-Wan turned to his former Padawan, who dug back into his pancakes. "What was that all about?"

Anakin took some time before answering. Putting his fork back on the table, he sighed. "I actually don't know, Master. Master Windu was going all 'confidential matter' on me. Wants me to meet him and Master Yoda in an hour."

At those words, Obi-Wan pinched his nose. Meeting with both Master Windu and Master Yoda usually meant one thing: trouble. And that was something Anakin was  _very_ familiar with. He hoped he wouldn't have to save his former padawan's ass in front of the Council again. "Good gracious Anakin, what have you done this time?"

"Nothing! That's what I'm saying!" He said in an angry tone. Realizing his outburst, he calmed down and evened his voice tone. "I really don't know what they expect from me." Anakin lowered his gaze to his empty plate. "You don't think they know about my relationship with Padme, do you?"

Obi-Wan came to pick up Anakin's plate. "If you are absolutely sure I'm the only one in the Order who knows about it, then I highly doubt it. I guess you'll know in time." After the plate was clean, he put it back on the shelves. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll retire in my room and meditate."

Anakin smiled. Meditation was really important for his Master and he would make sure not to disturb him while he was at it. "Sure Master, I'll see you this afternoon." Anakin watched Obi-Wan leave the room and rose from his chair. He had about 45 minutes to spare. Since this was most likely be an important meeting, he went in the fresher. If he was going to be in trouble, he would at least smell good.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had got to his room. Still dressed in his sleeping pants and white shirt, he went to sit in his meditating spot. This was a tradition of his for every morning, when he was off duty or when he had the chance to do it on mission.

He gently removed his shirt, preferring to meditate with his chest bare. Playing with the soft tissue in his hands, he took a deep breath. He usually didn't do this, but since his conversation with Anakin last night, he needed to take a moment and think about her. Putting his shirt aside, he lifted his hand to Force call his lightsaber. When the weapon safely made it to his palm, he started to unscrew the base. Taking the picture and unfolding it, like Anakin did last night, Obi-Wan gently sighed at the sight of Kinimella's green eyes. He unconsciously started to gently rub the printed dark blond hair with the tip of his fingers. He missed her. Even if he was living his dream of being a Jedi Master and having Anakin by his side, his heart always felt like it was missing a piece.

Closing his eyes and taking another deep breath, Obi-Wan let the memories flow through him. When images of his sweet Kinimella came to his eyes, he smiled and relaxed.

_"Technology is important, Ella! Without it, we couldn't even be the Republic we are today, strong and united! How can you not see it?"_

_"Don't try me, Obi! If every system were self-reliant like us, there wouldn't be a need for a Republic. You just have to learn to make due with what you have. The rise of technology in your world is proof you are incapable of appreciating the world as it is!"_

Obi-Wan gently smiled, remembering how her ways of life were dear to her and how stubborn she could become in a debate. He always admired her spirit, how strong of a woman she was and also how she could let go of her ego and enjoy a good cry in his arms when she needed. Feeling his mind becoming more relaxed, he let his memories flow deeper.

_"You miss him... Don't you worry, my mother will heal him. He'll be back on his feet in no time."_

_"He is my Master, Ella. The one who took me when nobody else wanted me. The one who saw my potential... I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I don't even know if another Master would take me to complete my training! I would be lost, so alone..."_

_"You'd still have me..."_

_"... Yes Ella, always."_

Obi-Wan recalled how he was the only one calling her like that, how her nickname was personal between the two of them. Thinking about her, about their good memories between them made him smile and feel like nothing in the galaxy could stop him. Like he always did before his meditation, he sent a silent prayer to the Force that somewhere in the Galaxy, his sweet Kinimella was either happy or resting in peace. His mind now relaxed, he took a deep breath that sent him into meditating trance.

Anakin was now in front of the door leading to conference room number 3, not knowing in the stars what was going to happen in the next hour or so. When he pushed the door, Master Yoda and Master Windu were already waiting for him on the other side. The room was really dark, the only light coming from the small part of the windows that weren't covered in curtains. Master Yoda was sitting on a higher cushion that Master Windu, so he would be on the same head level. Master Windu was sitting crossed leg on his own cushions. Anakin activated his Force sense and scanned the room. If there was something he was certain of, it was that the conversation he was about to have was not to be filed. Every security holograms had been removed and no recording device was in place. Anakin's suspicions grew higher than before.

When he made eye contact with him, Mace rose from his cushion and gestured towards the third cushion, offering him to sit. "Master Skywalker, it is a pleasure to see you. Please, have a seat."

Anakin couldn't help noticing how different Master Windu was acting towards him compared to before the end of the war. Mace used to be harsh, bossy, and he obviously didn't trust him at the time. It was understandable. Master Windu didn't want him to be trained when he was a little boy. And as he grew up, Anakin did have some struggle to resist the Dark Side of the Force. Many times he had been tempted by it since it offered comfort and released his anger. But he had refused that path for good. When he had killed Darth Sidious in front him of him, Master Windu had offered him his most honorable respect and had been acting with him like he was an equal, not an inferior being.

Anakin bowed to the two of them before sitting on the cushion in front of the two Masters. He could feel his anxiety rising. His heart was pounding in his chest like crazy. He had been in trouble before, he had met with the two Masters for a session of scolding many times before, but it was never like this. Never in a dark room, alone, unrecorded. Taking a deep breath and trying to put his emotions together, he finally spoke. "Good morning Masters. How can I be of assistance?"

Master Yoda stroked his chin with a serious look on his face. "Great fear, I sense in you, Master Skywalker. In absolute secrecy, this conversation must remain. Your relationship with Chancellor Amidala, we must discuss."

Anakin literally felt in heart smash to pieces. That's it. They called him there to expel him. They surely needed to do it in secret to avoid any sort of scandal. They would probably send him to some sort of exile and pretend he was dead in an accident. Obi-Wan and Padme would be devastated.

When Master Windu noticed the panicked look on Anakin's features, he raised his hand in a calming motion. "Wait! No need to panic, Master Skywalker. We are not here to scold or expel you. In fact, we have been observing you since the day we discovered your feelings towards the Chancellor. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Wait, what?" Anakin wasn't sure if he heard that right. Observing him? Anakin wasn't sure if he should feel reassured or suspicious. So the Council knew about this the whole time?

Master Windu felt his silent question. "No. Only me and Master Yoda know about this. The rest of the Council is in the dark. Since opinions about attachments are very widespread within the Council's members, we thought it would be best to keep it between us until we have come to a decision."

Anakin was completely lost. "A decision, Master?"

"Your attachment to Miss Amidala, I felt. Refused the path to the Dark Side, you did, because of her. Even if very tempting, it was. Useful to us, attachments might be, if handled like you did, they are." Yoda said, smiling gently.

"And it's not just about you and Chancellor Amidala," Mace added. "You have an obvious attachment to your former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Maybe not a love relationship like you share with the Chancellor, but a strong bromance. And it just appears that you two are our most powerful duo in the Order."

Anakin smiled. He always felt proud to fight beside Obi-Wan. Hearing those words, especially coming from Master Windu, warmed his heart.

Mace took a pause before adding "You go through countless successful missions while protecting each other and you are able to communicate through one of the strongest bonds I've ever seen in my life."

Master Yoda nodded. "A lot of Force energy it takes, to communicate through it. On a daily basis, you do it. Very strong between the two of you, the bond must be."

"I agree." Master Windu added, looking thoughtful. "Also, we suspect Master Secura and Master Fisto to have a love interest between each other."

Anakin nodded. So they did had a connection. Obi-Wan was right. Like the great Jedi Master he was, Mace sensed Anakin's thoughts on the matter.

"When we went to confront Chancellor Palpatine, I never thought Master Fisto would survive. Master Secura stayed at his bedside at the Healing Ward following his blow from Sidious' lightsaber. Not only did he recovered from an injury that was well considered fatal, he recovered really fast. We don't think it was just by coincidence."

Master Yoda agreed, turning to face Anakin. "Probably not the only ones, they are."

Anakin was beginning to get the point. His anxiety fell down, now that he knew their intentions. "So what are you suggesting? That we lift the rule on attachments in the Jedi Code?" He asked, hopeful.

Master Windu's features darkened. "Unfortunately, not yet. If we do bring the subject right now to the Council, chances are most of its members will vote your expulsion. It is too soon to ask for such a change in the Code. The Council will need solid proof that attachments can work in our favor." His tone was gentle, unusual coming from him. "But for that, we will need your cooperation."

Anakin stayed silent for a moment. If he went through with this, he would be able to live his love with Padme openly. All their secrecy would be over. It was worth a shot. "I'm in. So what do you want from me?"

"Influence the Force, we think attachment does. Proof of this statement, we need to convince the Council. Force related tests, you will pass." Master Yoda said, looking thoughtful, but glad Anakin joined their cause.

"You want me to pass some tests with Padme? Will it be safe for her?" Anakin wasn't going to do it if it wasn't safe for his wife. But Mace shook his head.

"Not with Chancellor Amidala, I'm afraid. I highly doubt the Council will accept the idea of you being with her for so long under their noses. We risk having you expelled. If enough Council members vote for it, unfortunately, there's nothing I can do. That's why we will conduct those tests with you and your former Master, Obi-Wan. The Council already knows how close you two are, I feel it will be safer to start with the two of you."

Mace got up from his cushion and went to face one of the windows, looking at view it offered. He sighed: what they were planning to do wasn't an easy task. But the Order was more fragile than ever. They needed that sort of support." If we can prove the theory that your attachment with him makes you both stronger, then we will seek further territories with the Council concerning love relations." Mace took a deep breath. He really hoped the Council will be open to this possibility.

Anakin couldn't agree more on this. With the war, a great number of Jedi had been lost. Not only that, Force-sensitive children were rare to find lately. The Jedi Order was very fragile right now and any possibility to make up for all those losses with more strength should be considered. Anakin had no doubts that this alone would be a powerful argument to make the Council flinch.

Sending his agreement through the Force, Master Yoda gestured the door to Anakin. "Talk about this with Master Kenobi, you must. Begin the tests of both of you next week, we will. In absolute secrecy, this must remain."

Anakin rose from his cushion. He had to go back to his quarters and have a conversation with Obi-Wan on this. He bowed to the two Masters and made his way to the door. But before he opened it, he felt Master Windu had something to add. He turned back, facing them again. "Yes, Master?"

Master Windu smiled. "In the meantime, take care of your wife. I will personally send you on mission to protect her, so you can be present on your children's first moments. We only ask you to be discreet."

Anakin flinched on Master Windu's declaration. "Children, Master?" He asked, not sure he heard right.

Master Yoda laughed in front of a complete oblivious Anakin. "Strong, the Force is around Chancellor Amidala. Twins, she is carrying." He declared a huge grin on his green face.

Anakin's eyes widened and his heart exploded in his chest. Twins?! How wonderful! The Force was blessing him with two children! He could feel small tears of joy building around the corners of his eyes. "Thank you, Masters. This is the best thing you could have offered to me right now. I am very grateful."

Master Windu bowed his head, smiling. "Enjoy it while you can, Master Skywalker. May the Force be with you."

They saw Anakin leave the room. After the door closed again, Master Windu looked at Master Yoda. "Are you sure this is a good idea? If we really go through with this, it would have to be highly regulated in order to prevent our Jedi from falling to the Dark Side… I'm afraid we cannot bear to lose more."

Master Yoda looked at him and rose from his cushion. "Have no fear, Master Windu. To the archives, I am going. An ancient Jedi ritual, I heard of." On this, Master Yoda left the room, leaving Master Windu lost in his thoughts, looking at the activity of the Capital from the window.

Anakin rushed through the corridors of the Temple. He had to see Obi-Wan. What Master Windu and Master Yoda said to him were more than great news. Passing from hallway to hallway towards his quarters, Anakin didn't even stop to greet his fellow Jedi colleagues on the way.

When he punched to code for his level in the turbolift, the blasted thing wasn't moving fast enough. Excitement was exploding through him. Suddenly, he wondered if his Master was still meditating. He reached through the Force for Obi-Wan.

" _Master? Master! You there?_ "

Anakin felt a slight disturbance in the bond. Searching in it, he found out he had startled the shit out of his Master, who was sitting in his meditating spot, a hand on his pounding chest, panting from the jump scare. Oops.

" _Not so loud Anakin! What is it?_ " Obi-Wan asked, sounding a little angrier than Anakin had hoped.

" _Meet me in the living room, I'll be there in 30 seconds!_ "

" _Wha- Anakin, wait!_ "

But Anakin had already closed the bond. The turbolift had come to its destination, and he was rushing to the door of their quarters. When he Force opened it, Obi-Wan was coming in the living room, putting on his white shirt. He looked really concerned with a hint of exasperation in his features.

"Now, would you please tell me what was that all about?" He asked in an irritated tone. He obviously didn't appreciate how Anakin disturbed his meditation time.

Anakin didn't know where to begin. "Well, the Council, well no the Council  _itself_ , but Master Windu and Master Yoda… well they talked about this thing about attachments, but you know, it must stay a secret! Anyway, they asked me to do some tests with you, so maybe someday we will be able to have relationships! That's awesome, right? Oh, and did you know Padme was carrying twins?! I mean, two babies! I.. oh  _Force_..."

At the sight of his former student's outburst, Obi-Wan put his hands on Anakin's shoulders, trying to calm the jabbering man. "Whoa, slow down, Anakin, I can't understand a thing!" Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at how Anakin was completely out of breath. As Anakin calmed himself, Obi-Wan smiled. "Come with me now, we will discuss this with a good cup of tea."

Anakin sighed. Tea. Yeah, tea sounded nice right now. He followed his Master to the kitchen, where the older Jedi had put water to boil. Grabbing the tea leaves, he turned back to his former apprentice. "So, twins, you said? Well, my dear friend, I think congratulations are in order. I'm very happy for you, Anakin. Have you delivered the news to the mother?"

Padme had told Anakin she was to be transferred to the Medical Center this very morning. He was sure that by now, some medical droid may have already told her. "I'm sure she knows already, Master. She was transferred to the M.C. a couple of hours ago." He declared a slight hint of nervousness in his voice.

Obi-Wan was taken aback. He looked over at Anakin, concern all over his face. "The Medical Center? Is she hurt?"

Anakin shook his head. "It was a prevention move, Master. Since I had some nightmares about her like I used to have about my mother, I asked Bant to have her transferred there in case something goes wrong. At least, she'll be in good hands." He declared, also trying to convince himself.

Obi-Wan conquered. "Not a bad idea, considering your nightmares concerning your mother happened to be true..." On those words, Anakin grimaced. He didn't like to talk about his mother, nor the fact that his wife might be in danger soon. Obi-Wan saw that, smiled sadly and changed the subject.

"Can you repeat what you were talking about concerning the… attachment rule? I'm not sure I caught that right." Obi-Wan asked, not sure if it was indeed the case.

Anakin took the time to replace the words in his head. "Before I say anything, Master Yoda asked me to talk about this with you, but it must stay a secret. I know I can trust you, thought."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Of course, you can."

Anakin looked at his Master, took a deep breath a declared "The Council is considering removing the rule on attachments in the Code."

Even though he didn't do it physically, Anakin could almost feel Obi-Wan's jaw drop to the floor. It took him a moment to speak again. "Excuse me?"

Anakin laughed at his Master's face. He looked like he had seen a mutated rancor pass before his eyes. "You heard it right, Master. Master Windu himself told it to me."

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. He simply could not believe it. The Jedi Code had stayed the same for over a thousand years. Why change it now? He knew some of the Council members who would never approve of such a change. Too many Jedi had fallen to the Dark Side because of it. Master Yoda must have some serious motives to even consider such things.

When he saw how lost Obi-Wan seemed upon receiving the information, Anakin knew it was time to reveal him what truly happened the night he killed Darth Sidious. "Remember that time when you felt me fall to the Dark Side?"

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, putting his memories together. So much had happened that night, when he recalled it, it was mostly a bunch of images all mashed up in his head. "Yes… yes, I remember that I showed you images through the bond, hoping it would help you. What about it?"

Anakin sighed. Even if he knew it was a thing of that past, he still felt ashamed of his trip to the Dark Side, especially in front of his own Master. But Obi-Wan had to understand his point of view. "I felt very tempted to join the Dark Side that night. Palpatine had offered me a way to save Padme from the death, and I was ready to make the jump for her. I knew I couldn't lose her." He began, his voice barely a whisper. He then looked over at Obi-Wan, who gestured him to continue while he poured the tea into the cups. "When I saw that Master Windu was about to kill him, I panicked. I didn't saw Master Windu about to kill a Sith Lord. I saw Master Windu about to remove me the only chance to save Padme at the time. I almost killed him, Master..."

When he saw a steaming cup of tea in front of his face, he took it and looked up. Surprisingly, instead of the look of disapproval he thought his Master would have after his declaration, Obi-Wan had understanding in his eyes. "There is a difference between wanting to kill someone and actually doing it, Anakin. It is natural to harbor certain feelings of hate, but a true Jedi must learn not to listen to those dark thoughts. You didn't kill Mace, Anakin, that's what's important."

Sipping from his cup, Anakin continued. "That were attachments are involved. When you send me those images, I realized that becoming a Sith Lord would just end in losing the most important persons in my life, being you and Padme. I saw how Padme would hate me for becoming a Dark Lord and how disappointed of me you would be. It broke my heart. I refuse the path to the Dark Side because I love you both so much."

Obi-Wan stared at his former Padawan, slowly working out all the maths. "So, love has kept you from following the Dark path, and Master Yoda thinks this could be of help to us?" He asked, starting to get the point.

Anakin put his cup the on the counter. "It's not just about refusing the Dark Side, Master, it's something more than that. I always felt more powerful on the battlefield when I thought of Padme. Plus, Master Windu thinks there might be a link between the fact that we love each other like brothers and us being the best duo in the Order..."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Master Windu said that? I'm flattered..."

Anakin nodded. "Yup, he did. He also mentioned about how we manage to have so many successful missions while saving each other's ass. They both think the feeling of love kinda boost our Force powers and our ability to make good decisions. They think that if we can harvest that feeling in the remaining Jedi, we could make up for our fewer numbers…"

"With more powerful Jedi… brilliant." Obi-Wan finally understood, his Coruscanti accent more powerful in his last word.

Anakin smiled. Just by seeing his Master's face at the moment, he knew the man was on board. "But in order to present that premise to the Council, they need solid proof of it. That's where we become involved."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow, smiling. "We are?"

Anakin went to one of the Kitchen's large window to face Coruscant's activated life. The sun was was up in the sky with a perfect blue sky. "They want us to take some tests, some of them are Force-related. I guess they want to measure our Force power level during some specific situations, but I'm not really sure..."

Obi-Wan came to join him. "Wouldn't it be best if you did the tests with Padme? We are talking about love here..."

Anakin shook his head, turning to his Master. "We can't involve Padme right now. If the Council decides not to hear us on the theory, I could be expelled. Master Windu finds it best to prove it with you first and then go further with Padme if the Council accepts it. Even though it is a great move, I think it is going to take some time to convince the Council about this..."

Obi-Wan slightly disapproved. "I think if we can show them some good proofs, they will hear us up. The Order is fragile and I feel they would not pass an opportunity to bypass that weakness. Have hope, Anakin." He said, putting a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder.

Anakin sighed. "I do, Master. I really do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this :) don't be afraid to leave some comments and Kudos if you liked it :D


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, I  _can't_  enter?!" Anakin screamed to the medical droid, making everyone else present in the hallway turn in curiosity.

" _Anakin, for_ Force sake _, please calm down!_ " The voice of Obi-Wan resonated in his head, begging. " _I can sense your anger from here at the other side of the galaxy!_ " Obi-Wan had been sent to a remote system of the outer rim, his negotiating skills needed to convince a foreign government not to join the remaining separatists leaders.

Anakin wanted to punch the wall. " _Padme is giving birth as we speak, Master, and the blasted droids won't let me in!_ " Anakin responded angrily through the bond. " _Mace put me on protection duty, how the kriff am I supposed to protect her if I can't reach her!?_ " He asked, getting very annoyed with his Master.

On the outer reach of the galaxy, while getting ready for bed, Obi-Wan facepalmed himself. Taking a deep breath, he made sure not to let his anger get the best of him.  _Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering._  His mind was calming down, but his heart told him otherwise. " _She is under great medical attention under the roof of one of the galaxy's best medical center. Just let the Force do its work, there is little more you can do for her right now_." He said, puncturing every word, trying to shake some calm in his obviously stressed former padawan.

Recalling one time Qui-Gon had been transferred to said medical facility, Obi-Wan remembered that he had been granted permission to watch the procedure via video conference. " _Anakin, even though you can't be with her physically, you can require a video conference of the procedure. But remember that we are trying to prove a point concerning attachments. If the Council sees how angry you become when Padme is in possible danger, I think you can kiss you attachment reform goodbye._ " He said on his usually scolding voice he used so many times on Anakin when he was younger.

Shit. Anakin forgot that detail for a minute. Leaning on the bright white wall, he let out a long sigh, calming his senses. the medical droid was looking at him, not quite understanding the Jedi's mental debate with his Master. " _You're right, Master. I'm sorry_." Anakin said, breathing slowly, in and out. Turning to the medical droid, he requested a video conference and was lead to a separate room with a large screen. The droid pressed a couple of buttons on the control panel, and in seconds the image of Padme in the delivery room appeared before his eyes. She was lying under a deep metal dome placed above her belly, where several medical droids were working on her. It had been chosen to deliver the babies unnaturally, a twin birth being at risk even without premonitions. Anakin started to breathe normally again when he saw how serene Padme looked.  _She will be okay, Ani. Calm yourself Ani. Your nightmares won't come true_. He repeated those words in his head on repeat, trying to convince himself. The next moments would be critical to the mother's survival… or death.

The voice of Obi-Wan reappeared in his head, having sensed his silence and slight relief. " _I take it that everything in under control. I shall go to bed now. If anything happens, don't be afraid to wake me up, Anakin. May the Force be with you and Padme._ " He said with a sleepy voice.

Anakin smiled. " _Thank you, Master_."

About 30 minutes later, one of the medical droids emerged from the dome with a first baby, a boy. When the little life-form started crying to life, Anakin's heart jumped in his chest. He always found the sound of a baby crying to be one of the most annoying sounds ever. But now it was different. Now, it was his son, and the sound felt so beautiful in his ears.

Anakin automatically reached through the Force for him. To his pleasure, the boy was very Force-sensitive, the Force flowing through him like a raging river. The flying droid presented the little boy to Padme, who named him Luke. Anakin was overwhelmed and was fighting tears of joy. " _Welcome to the world, my little Luke_." He whispered through the Force.

He gasped as he felt a bond form through the Force with his son. He could feel that the little newborn had heard his welcome.

Not much time after Luke has been taken to another room to be taken care of, another droid emerged with the second baby, a girl. When Anakin reached for her through the force, he found she was Force-sensitive also, but not as strongly as her brother. After Padme named her Leia, Anakin welcomed her too and formed another bond with the crying little newborn.

Anakin couldn't help it. A single tear escaped his eyes as joy poured down in him, exploding around through the Force, spreading waves of bliss to every Force-sensitive who was close to him. He was a father. A father of two beautiful, wonderful babies. But most of all, there were safe and their mother survived.

Deep within him, the small chip that had been implanted in his neck to measure his Force power detected every single bit of it, sending the data to Mace's personal datapad, where he kept the evidences to plead their case to the Council concerning attachments. Placed on its Master's personal desk, the dapatad showed that Anakin's readings were off the chart. Would he use that Force right now, Anakin could become a very dangerous Jedi.

Not entirely asleep, Obi-Wan was seeing pictures of the babies and sensing Anakin's happiness through the bond, making him smile. " _Congratulations, Anakin_ ,  _I'm very happy for you_."

Sitting in his room at the Jedi Temple, Master Yoda felt it too. "Stronger with the Force, Master Skywalker became. Good Jedi, his children will become." He said to himself.

Even though they were perfectly healthy, Anakin could not see the babies and the mother for several hours. The healer's had put Padme in a temporary coma, to prevent any complication that might occur from the recent delivery. So when the medical droid came to see him in the waiting area, he jumped to his feet and rushed to Padme's side.

When he got to the room, Padme was awake, cradling Leia in her arms. Luke was placed in a crib next to her, cooing happily. Padme looked tired but healthy. She wore one of the center's white sterilized robes, contrasting with her usual Senate attire, colorful and majestic. Her brown curled hair was down, spreading on her shoulders and the pillow she was resting on. Anakin couldn't help but think that even dressed like this, she remained in his eyes the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. When she saw her husband, a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Oh, Ani… Isn't this wonderful? She asked, her voice filled with joy.

Anakin took one of the chairs standing nearby and settle next to his wife's bedside. Gently, Padme handed him Leia in his arms, and he cradled her like she was the most precious object in existence. The little girl yawned, slowly falling asleep in her father's strong arms. "The most wonderful moment in my life. She has your eyes, honey…"

Padme smiled. The sight of her husband carrying their daughter was beyond beautiful for her. She had dreamed of this moment all her life, and she couldn't imagine it without Anakin. "Indeed, but Luke has yours." She declared, pointing to the newborn next to them.

Anakin gave Leia back to her mother and gently took Luke, who let a happy cry upon seeing his father. Anakin could indeed recognize his own eyes in his son's. He felt a deep connection with the newborn, almost seeing the Force float through him. Padme was the most wonderful woman to have granted him with this great gift of life.

Putting Luke back in his crib, he reached out to kiss his wife. "I love you so much…"

Gently caressing his husband's cheek, she winked at him. "I love you too, Anakin…"

Several days later, when Padme considered out of danger, she could finally return home with her babies. Anakin, who was put on 'duty' protecting her, wasn't far behind. When they passed the door of her Coruscant apartment, her handmaidens rejoiced at the sight of the little ones, each taking turns to cradle them.

That night, Anakin stayed awake to take care of the babies and let the exhausted mother sleep properly.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan's ship got out of hyperspace with the Capital planet right in front of it. His last mission hadn't been difficult physically but put his patience to its limit. That population was stubborn of all things, and it had been a challenge to convince them to stay with the Republic. After several days of brutal negotiations, Obi-Wan could say he was tired.

When the Jedi Temple came into his sight, it felt like home. Anakin had been communicating with him on a regular basis, constantly giving him news of the babies, but it was not like talking directly to him. He could say he missed his former apprentice. Having them on separate missions was not common.

Plus, when he woke up that morning, he felt weird. Not sick, but he felt like his mind wasn't quite at ease like it usually was. While traveling in hyperspace, he tried several forms of meditation to push it away, but it was stuck to him. He wasn't sure why, but he had some sort of debate in his mind. His plans were: getting home and have a good night sleep. Maybe those feelings would be washed away. If not, he would seek Yoda's advice. He had a bad feeling about this.

While traversing the Temple's hallways on his way to his quarters, he kept his eyes on the ground. Not many Jedi were up at this hour, but he didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. He blamed this strange behavior on his tiredness and lack of patience.

Their quarters felt empty without Anakin, but Obi-Wan told himself he would enjoy the peace and quiet while Anakin and all his chaos were elsewhere. He went to his room to put his sleeping attire and was pleased to see his chest wound was now completely healed. He sighted in the silence. Even though it was not recommended for a Jedi he did appreciate the warm, reassuring comfort of home.

He had poured himself a cup of tea and was sitting on the couch when he Force called his lightsaber. His heart was aching little and he needed to see her face again.

In no time, his lightsaber was in pieces on the side table and Obi-Wan was unfolding the small picture. But when he saw her face, something very unusual happened, coming from him.

He used to recall all the good memories when he saw her face, her eyes, her smile. They used to make him smile, too. But not tonight.

Tonight, the only thoughts that were floating through his mind were how lucky Anakin was to have Padme. How lucky Padme was to have him. The feeling he felt that morning begun to penetrate his heart and make some damage. He felt the pressure on his chest increasing, piercing it and tears began to take place in his blue eyes. He thought about how lucky Anakin was to have children of his own. How it was not fair he had a chance to live his love openly with Padme, while he didn't had that chance with Kinimella at the time. How he missed her. How much he hated himself for not being able to save her. And mostly, how he felt terribly alone.

For the first time in more than a decade, Obi-Wan felt the cold stab of jealousy.

 _No_. That was wrong. Anakin was his brother; he didn't have the right to be jealous of him. That wasn't like him. He really needed a shower and some sleep. Shaking his head, trying to push the feeling away, he put the picture back into his lightsaber and went to the 'fresher, ashamed of himself. The hot water fell down on him, soothing his sore muscle.

But Qui-Gon did tell him those feelings were natural, right? That it was okay to harbor the feeling of love? It was not fair! Had the Council thought of that decision earlier, he could have brought Kinimella with him on Coruscant! He could have been happy with her, exactly how Anakin was happy right now in Padme's arms. Oh, Force, he missed her embrace…

Obi-Wan angrily wiped the tear that fell down his cheek. He couldn't think like that!  _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering_. Shutting the water off, he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist. He had to come to reason. Kinimella was too dear to her ways of life, she probably would not have followed him to the Capital, where technology was primitive and biology close to non-existent. Satisfied with this idea, he went to his room.

Yes, but at least they could have been together, even at distance. He could have been happy with her, anyway.

Obi-Wan groaned angrily, sitting on his bed with his face in his palms. What was happening to him?!  _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Don't follow the path to the Dark Side._

He dried himself and went to his wardrobe to pick up his sleeping pants, nicely folded where he put them a couple of minutes ago.  _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering._ Going back to his room, he paced back and forward in front of the big window, breathing heavily, in deep concentration.  _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Don't give in, Kenobi!_

He was really tired. Jumping his sheets, Obi-Wan let his body relax a little. But the feeling in his heart wouldn't go away. Letting out a long sigh, he curled into a ball under the blankets, and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would come fast.  _Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. Don't follow the path to the Dark Side._

Anakin woke up, groaning. Luke and Leia were crying, again. In just a couple of days, the two little bundles of joy turned into one hell of a job. Padme was really lucky to have her handmaidens present to help her. But they were dismissed at night when the babies were at their loudest.

When he sit up on the bed, Padme was already up and going toward one of the cribs. Picking up Leia, she gestured him to pick up Luke, which he did. While doing so, he looked outside. The sun was beginning to point its nose in the Capital's sky. Kriff. Another very short night **.**

They both went to the kitchen where Dormé had already prepared the milk. Taking the bottles, Padme thanked her warmly. But when Anakin went to pick up one in her arms, she lifted it, a small grin on her face. "Oh no, young man! Not this morning!" She said, laughing when Anakin tried to reach the bottle.

The young Jedi Master looked at her, startled. "What, why?" He asked, smiling playfully too. He reached again for the bottle, but Padme pushed him with her elbow.

"You miss your Master. I can see it in your eyes. Better go back to the Temple, anyway, before they suspect something." She said, giving the bottle to Sabé, who stole Luke from his arms. The little one gladly accepted the bottle Sabé put in his mouth.

Anakin folded his arms, joyfully insulted. "Excuse me,  _your gratefulness_ , but I'm on mission here! Sent by Master Windu himself! I'm staying here." He declared, putting down his foot, stubborn.

Padme winked at him, a smirk on her face. She wasn't giving up easily like that! "Well, then you are dismissed, for now,  _Master Jedi_." She said, whispering his title. "Seriously, Anakin, go see Obi-Wan. He must feel lonely." She added, more serious.

Anakin's eyes grew wide. "Come on, Padme, he's a Jedi. He can take care of himself-"

"Ani!" She pleaded.

Anakin sighed, defeated.  _Politicians_ , his Master would say. Oh well, he did miss his Master. Giving a small kiss on Padme's forehead, he left without further due.

Anakin now was in front of the door of his quarters. He was very eager to see his Master again. He had so much to tell to him, the last couple days of his life felt like one great adventure begging to be told. Taking a breath, he Force opened the door.

Obi-Wan had his back turned to him and was making breakfast in the kitchen. Even though it was still very early, the man had already put on his Jedi tunic and robes. Anakin smiled and jumped on the living room couch, putting in feet on the small table, getting comfortable.

"You know, Master, when you first see your baby's face, it feels wonderful. But trust me, you don't even have time to say lightsaber that they become a  _handful!_ " He declared joyfully, hoping to start one of their traditional debate. He expected Obi-Wan to turn back, smiling and make a silly comment about how he was a Jedi and certainly went through worse.

But instead, Obi-Wan let a small "hmm", not even turning back to face Anakin. He just continued to prepared whatever he was cooking for breakfast, which smelled pretty good. But Anakin was hurt by that reaction. He hasn't seen his Master since they were parted for their respectful missions. When Obi-Wan didn't give any more sign, Anakin's heart sunk a little in his chest.

Raising an eyebrow, he tempted the territory with his Master. "Something wrong?" He asked, trying to keep his tone casual. "You don't seem so we-"

"I'm fine." His Master answered, his tone dry.

 _Vlam_. The reply went directly piercing Anakin's heart. For all the rare times they went on separate missions, their reunion was usually full of laughs and joy, each one telling the other about the ups and downs of their respective missions. Now it was… nothing. And they were separated for almost two weeks! Anakin had so much to tell to his Master, but the man didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence.

Oh well, maybe Obi-Wan had a rough night. Anakin knew his Master blamed himself for a lot of things: Qui-Gon's death, the Jedi massacre on Geonosis, the loss of his arm to Count Dooku and most of all the kidnapping of his dear Kinimella. Anakin knew Obi-Wan's sleep was agitated most of the time. He remembered when he was still a young Padawan, he used to sit at Obi-Wan door while the man was screaming in his sleep, gently waiting for his Master's terrors to stop. When they were no more cries, he slowly jumped in the bed next to Obi-Wan to spend the rest of the night. Now that he was a grown man, he didn't do it anymore and didn't ask any questions. He knew Obi-Wan didn't like to talk about his nightmares.

Going with that premise, Anakin tried to set a casual conversation with his Master. "Anyway, it doesn't matter! They will probably stop crying as much in a couple of months since I'm  _such a good father_ , you know!" He said, joking. Normally, his Master would laugh at that, and let a sarcastic reply à la Obi-Wan Kenobi.

But he didn't laugh. "Yes, Anakin. We know how great you are, the Council knows how great you are, the  _galaxy_  knows how great you are. No need to remind me."

Anakin winced. Yes, that was sarcastic. But not  _Obi-Wan_  sarcastic. That was plain, rude, hurtful sarcasm. Something was definitely wrong with Obi-Wan. Anakin got up to his feet and went to join his Master in the kitchen. "Master, please, what's going on? Maybe I can help?" He asked, getting concerned.

Obi-Wan let his bowl down on the counter with a loud thud, and let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Ugh, just leave me alone, Anakin." On those words, he went pass Anakin to his room, leaving his pancake mix on the counter.

But Anakin wasn't having it. He wanted to know what was going on. Following his Master's tracks, he joined the older man in his bedroom. Obi-Wan was sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his palms, a deep frown on his face, his eyes closed.

Anakin was completely lost facing this odd behavior. Obi-Wan had been upset before, but not like this. This wasn't normal. He tried to recall if he did anything wrong lately, but couldn't come with an answer. "Did I do something wrong, Master?"

Opening his eyes again, Obi-Wan rolled them, sighing heavily again. "Anakin, would you  _please_  stop  _calling_  me like that! You're not a child anymore!" He half-shouted to his former Padawan.

Taken aback by his Master's voice tone, Anakin automatically raised his hands, defenseless, his eyes wide. "Sorry!" He tried to reach for Obi-Wan through the Force, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on in his mind, but he had put up his shields to the max. He tried piercing the walls, but they were impenetrable. Kriff!

Obi-Wan got up from the bed and went to one of the large windows, leaning one hand on it, the other coming up to massage his forehead. Anakin was saddened by the sight. His Master obviously needed help. He walked to him, standing inches away from his body. He wanted to shake some sense into the man, tell him everything would be alright. He gently put a hand on his Master's shoulder, trying to reassure him.

In seconds, he was flying to the opposite wall, his back hitting it loudly. Falling to the floor, Anakin repressed a cry. That hurt! When he looked up, he met his Master's glare, and he was speechless.

The look in his Master's blue orbits had changed. The usual gentle, laughing look was replaced by a deep angry one. Obi-Wan pointed a finger at him. "Don't  _touch_  me." He almost growled, his voice deep and threatening. Anakin felt his own anger raise up in his heart, but decided to shut it up. He knew from his own experience that anger couldn't be calmed with anger.

He got back on his feet again, his hands raised in front of him. "Please, Obi-Wan, something is wrong with you. You're not acting like yourself, you-"

Obi-Wan laughed. "Oh, am I now!"

Anakin took a breath, his lips pinched, keeping his anger bottled inside him. "Please, let me help you." He said, his voice calm.

The frown on Obi-Wan's face got deeper, his face in complete disbelief. "Help me?  _Help me_?! Haven't you done enough?!" He asked his voice merely a whisper, full of venom.

Anakin's eyes grew wide, startled. What? "Excuse me?"

Obi-Wan growled, putting a hand to his face, sighing heavily. "Do you  _even know_  how  _difficult_  it is to live in your shadow?!" He asked, glaring angrily at his former Padawan.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't understand, I-"

"You took everything from me, Anakin! I'm sick and tired of it!" Obi-Wan shouted, storming out of the room.

Standing alone in the room, Anakin came to a realization: the Dark Side was clouding Obi-Wan's judgment. This was bad. Very bad. He never thought this could happen, not to his modest, accomplished Master! What the kriff happened?!

When Anakin joined Obi-Wan, they were in the living room. Obi-Wan was pacing, breathing heavily, and had tears in his eyes. Before Anakin could ask some explanations, Obi-Wan continued.

"My Master! My very own Master, Anakin! I was working  _so hard_  to make him proud! I loved him, Anakin! My mentor, my father! But then you had to come in! It was like I didn't exist anymore! He was too much obsessed with you!" Obi-Wan cried, anger and hate pumping through the Force.

Anakin lowered his eyes to the floor. Even though the Dark Side was clouding, controlling his Master right now, he couldn't help but notice how true Obi-Wan's words were.

"He was ready to rush me into the trials! Because the Jedi Code forbids two Padawans per Master! Oh no, he didn't recommend the trials because I was ready! He recommended them because he wanted  _you_  as his Padawan! Go on, Kenobi, out of the way!  _You_  seemed too important!"

Anakin sighed. Sadness was curling up inside his heart. Had Obi-Wan thought like that from the beginning? Has he always been a burden to his Master? He couldn't help but feel responsible right now.

Obi-Wan was losing control of himself, his tone becoming angrier and louder with each word he said. "I killed the Sith who had killed him, Anakin! I held him in my arms as he died! Do you know what were his last words, Anakin?! No 'Obi-Wan I'm proud of you, you will make a great Jedi, I love you' speech! Of course not!  _You_  were too important for that! His last words were about  _you_ , and  _you only_! Plus, I now had to train you! I lost the beginning of my knighthood because I had  _you_  to carry around!"

Anakin has never seen his Master that angry. His closed his eyes, his head down, each accusation cutting deeper into his heart. He felt tears coming to his eyes but did his very best to hide them.

Obi-Wan took a pause. The both of them were standing on each side of the living room, not looking at each other. The angry tears were flowing Obi-Wan's cheeks. And when Anakin thought it was finally over, that his Master would finally come to his senses, Obi-Wan started talking again. He was not yelling, but whispering words full of venom, full of hatred, pain, and sadness.

"I loved Kinimella, Anakin! I loved her from the bottom of my heart like I never loved anybody! She completed me! But if the Council had discovered it, they would have expelled me, no questions asked! How come  _you_ , after playing the hero, get to make the Council realize they were possibly wrong?! How come you're not expelled?! Oh right! Because  _you_  are too important! I could have been happy with her, Anakin! It's  _not fair_!  _I_   _miss her_!"

Anakin looked back up at Obi-Wan. His breathing was ragged, the white of his eyes was now red, and hate was painted on his usually gentle face. This is not my Master, Anakin thought. Raising his hands again, showing no harm or defense, he tried one last time to calm the man. "Obi-Wan, I know this is hard for you, but please listen to reason-"

"Shut  _up_ , Anakin! I've had enough!" He yelled, the force so strong within him, small objects were lifting in the air in the living room.

Anakin gasped when he felt invisible hands grabbing him by the throat and lifting him in the air. No! This couldn't happen! He looked down at Obi-Wan who had his left arm lifted, his fingers strangling him at distance. His right hand was slowly reaching for his lightsaber, unclipping it from his belt. His eyes were clouded, hate and anger shouting through them. Gasping for air, Anakin knew Obi-Wan wasn't there. His physical form, yes, but not Obi-Wan.

When the blue blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber flashed in the room, Anakin could tell for the first time in a long time that he was truly afraid. "Obi-Wan. P-Please! ...Do...Don't do this!..." He gasped, losing the precious air in his lungs.

His heart was beating like crazy, he could feel it against his chest. When Obi-Wan made a move with his lightsaber, bringing it behind him with the intention of striking, Anakin felt desperate.

"Obi-Wan… P-Please!.. I… I love you!" He shouted, with the last ounce of air he could use.

It looked like the words smashed Obi-Wan. The older Jedi's eyes grew wide and he suddenly stopped his move, pulling his lightsaber down. In a couple of seconds, the hate in his Master's eyes was replaced by fear and shock. He dropped the lightsaber to the floor, which made a loud  _clank_  in the process, the blue blade retracting back in the metal handle. Then, looking at his left arm, he came to realize what he was doing, automatically releasing Anakin, who fell loudly to the floor gasping for air.

" _Oh Force..._ " Obi-Wan fell to his knees, both hands on his mouth in complete, utter shock.  _What has he done?!_

Slowly, his thoughts began to place themselves in his head. He had yelled at Anakin. He had choked him, almost killed him. Obi-Wan would never forgive himself for what he had just done. This was unacceptable. The awful realization came to his mind as he released shaky breaths. He had fallen to the Dark Side.

When Anakin could breathe normally again, he looked up to Obi-Wan. The man was trembling, looking at him like he had broken the most precious thing he had ever owned. Caressing the tender skin of his neck, Anakin smiled: his Master was back. He got up to his feet and went to join his Master where he was kneeling on the floor, on the verge of panic. Anakin kneeled beside him, bringing the older Jedi to a tight embrace.

"Anakin.. I… I.. so sorry, I… couldn't control myself… I hurt you, I…  _oh Anakin_ …." Obi-Wan mumbled, hanging on his former Padawan for dear life.

Anakin held his Master tightly. He knew his struggle, he's been there before. Gently rubbing his back, Anakin did his best to calm and soothe his fears. "It's okay, Master, it's all over now. I know you didn't mean it. You came back to light Master, that's all that matters."

But Obi-Wan wasn't having it. He was truly afraid by his own actions, at how close he came to killing his brother out of hate. He had to leave. Far away, in exile. Where he couldn't hurt anybody. Taking his lightsaber in his hand, he handed it to Anakin, who looked at him startled. "Take this, Anakin. Take it away from me, so I won't hurt anyone else. I must go see the council... I… I must leave the Jedi Order." he declared in a whisper.

Anakin shot his head up, his eyes wide. "What?! Master, no! We need you! I need you! You can't do this!" He said, holding his Master by the shoulder, never letting go.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I must, Anakin! How can you prove I won't fell to the Dark Side again? I am a threat to the Order now! I've become dangerous! Look what I've done to you!" He said, brushing his fingers on the purple marks on Anakin's neck.

"Dangerous, you are not, Master Kenobi." Master Yoda declared while entering the room, followed closely by Master Windu. Obi-Wan and Anakin were looking at them, shocked.

Master Windu smiled, understanding their confusion. "Well, congratulations gentlemen, with your recent actions we were able to prove a point for our cause." He declared.

While Anakin just stared at the two Master, Obi-Wan seemed to become pretty upset. "I beg your pardon?" He asked, a frown on his face while Anakin helped him back on his feet.

"Even though Master Skywalker declared that love helped him overcome the Dark Side, that statement still needed to be proven." Master Windu explained, knowing all too well the two Jedi in front of him would become angry in the next minute.

Master Yoda nodded, then turned to face Obi-Wan. "So twisted your mind with the Dark Side, I did, Master Kenobi." He said, holding himself on his wooden cane.

Anakin raised a hand, disbelief all over his face. "Hold on!  _You_  did this to Obi-Wan?!" He asked, not believing what he just heard.

Master Windu began to walk towards one of the living room's large windows. "Master Yoda is the only one of us capable of accomplishing such communication. The only one of us who is capable of controlling Dark Force energy while staying in the Light. For the last three days, he has been dictating dark thoughts in Obi-Wan's mind, hoping to get him to the Dark Side. Anger, hate, jealousy. Looks like he succeeded. The whole point of this was to test if you, Anakin, could help him come back to the Light. And you did." He explained, his hands placed behind his back.

Anakin seemed to get the point pretty quickly. This was one of the tests they were talking about in the beginning. They could use this situation as a very powerful argument against the Council, and Anakin couldn't be happier. One more step towards attachment reform, one more step towards Padme.

But Obi-Wan didn't share his joy on the matter. He looked pretty upset. "You mean you were the one whispering bad things in my mind? Do you realize I almost killed Anakin?! If I did, I would have spent the rest of my life drowning in guilt! Did you considered that?" He said, his tone slightly angry, which was understandable.

Master Yoda slammed his cane on the floor, requesting calm and order. In no time Obi-Wan had regained his composure and shut his mouth. The small old Jedi pointed a green finger towards him. "Take this matter lightly, you think I did, Master Kenobi? If truly dangerous, you would have become, stop you, I would have." Master Yoda put his hand back on his cane and smiled when he continued. "But that, all by yourself, you did." He said.

Master Windu nodded. "He's right. Even when you dropped your weapon and several minutes after that, Master Yoda was still attempting some assaults on your mind, but you were able to block them after Anakin had expressed affection towards you." He said, turning to face Obi-Wan.

The bearded Jedi, still shocked by the situation, felt relief wash over him. At least he was happy to know he wasn't  _actually_  the one thinking like that. Taking a deep breath, he turned from the two Masters, folding his arms on his chest. "I see..." Now he just hopped his words didn't cut too hard on Anakin's heart. Oh, Anakin…

Master Windu went back to the front door, followed by Master Yoda. "Now that we have proof that love and affection do influence our Force abilities, we will be conducting some more specific tests with the two of you in the next couple of days. We have scheduled a private training session for us tomorrow afternoon. Meet us in the dojo after lunch. May the Force be with you both." On this, Master Windu opened the door and left.

Master Yoda turned back to face the two Jedi, an understanding look on his face. "Hard on you, I was, Master Kenobi. Very brave you were, resisting my assaults for so long. A great Master, you have become. Now, rest, you should. May the Force be with you." He said in his soft grumpy voice.

A sad smile appeared on Obi-Wan's lips and he sighed. "Thank you, Master Yoda, I appreciate it. May the force be with you." He declared, his voice soft and calm.

Master Yoda nodded and left, leaving him and his former apprentice alone in the living room. They stayed silent for a while, not looking at each other. Their presence in their bond was sufficient enough for now. Both felt ashamed. Anakin, because he knew he could sometimes be a huge burden for his beloved Master. Obi-Wan, because he yelled at his little brother and he barely killed the man out of anger.

After what seemed to be a while, Obi-Wan simply went to his room with the intention of jumping back to bed. The trance Yoda put him through had drained him. He started to understand Master Windu's words about the Dark Side of the Force: it burns bright, but quickly burns out.

Anakin felt how tired his Master was right now. But still, he had to ask. The question was burning his tongue. He reached through the force for his brother. " _Master? Uhm… Obi?_ " He gently asked.

Obi-Wan took time to answer. " _You can call me whatever you like, Anakin. I feel like I said that just you make you...angry. Really, I don't mind._ " He admitted.

" _Oh uh, okay.._." Anakin made his way to his former Master's bedroom. Obi-Wan was removing the top layers of his Jedi robes and placing them on the wardrobe where they belonged. " _I know the Dark Side can make some pretty nasty stuff, but… Did you really felt like that when Qui-Gon asked you to train me?_ " He asked.

Obi-Wan stiffed, took a deep breath and lowered his head. " _At the beginning, yes. I missed my Master and I did felt jealous when all the attention was brought to you. I had a hard time to see what was so special about you. I.. I didn't particularly like you at the start, Anakin_." Obi-Wan confessed.

Anakin could feel his heart sank in his chest, but Obi-Wan had more to say. The older Jedi went to sit in his bed, inviting Anakin to sit at the edge of it. Obi-Wan was smiling softly when he continued, his eyes lost in his thoughts. " _But I quickly came to realize how wonderful you were Anakin. Reckless, impatient at times, and way too daring for my taste, but passionate. How you can twist the most elaborate plans just because you know it'll get the job done, how you go out of your way because your old Master has fallen into trouble again. In no time, I was very proud of my young Padawan. And even though you never listen to me and you bring my patience to the limit sometimes, I started to love you as a little brother. And I still feel like that today._ " Obi-Wan brought his hand in Anakin's neck again, gently touching the bruises he had caused earlier. " _Force, Anakin, I'm terribly sorry. I will never forgive myself._.." He whispered through the bond, his voice breaking.

Anakin smiled, bringing Obi-Wan's hand down from his neck. " _Don't worry about it, Master. Besides, it was for a good cause. Now, you rest, I'll go finish those pancakes._ "

Obi-Wan smiled and got under the covers, closing his eyes. " _Thank you, Anakin. And please don't set the kitchen on fire_..."

Anakin laughed. " _I'll try, Master!_ "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read :D I'll see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Lots of kisses xoxoxo  
> SweetTwilight

**Author's Note:**

> There you go for chapter one! Don't be afraid to leave comments, they will truly be appreciated!! 
> 
> Lots of kisses xoxoxoxoxox  
> SweetTwilight


End file.
